


Departing World

by LuciferZ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, MMORPGs, Role-Playing Game, Secret Identities, Virtual Reality Game AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: In the virtual reality game Departing World, Kuroro is one of the top players. Bored with the game, he creates another character and meets the player Crimson, under the disguise of a girl.But Kuroro isn’t the only one with secrets.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 42
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re late!”

“Sorry, I had something to do…”

“Hm? What was it?”

“Well, more like I got caught up on a good book…..”

Crimson trailed off, and the white haired girl blinked.

“A good book? I like books too!”

“Really?”

  
Crimson said in surprise, and she nodded.

“Yes~I love books! What book were you reading?”

“The Return of the Young Prince.”

The red haired male said, not expecting the other to know about it, but a smile was sent his way.

“Really? You like that type? That’s one of my favorites!”

“That’s surprising. I thought you liked adventure-type stories.”

  
He said, and she nodded.

“I do, but I like other genres as well. Especially those which have to do with spirits…”

She trailed off, then changed the subject, hands behind her back as she turned to face him.

“Well, shall we go?”

* * *

“So? What took you so long?”

The Thief of their group asked, crossing her arms, as the Mage grinned.

“Maybe they were on a date!”

“D-Date?! Nothing like that!”

The white haired girl waved her hands, and the red haired man blinked.

“No, it’s nothing like that. I just got caught up in a good book and logged in late.”

He explained and they blinked.

“Is that so? A pity. You two look like you would make a cute couple.”

The female Thief said, then turned, taking out a dagger with a grin.

“Now, let’s go get our goods.”

* * *

“Heal!”

The white haired girl cast the spell on her party members, healing them from their low HP.

“We’re going to beat it! Fire Ball!”

The Fire Mage declared and sent a row of fireballs at the minotaur, causing it to howl.

“Dual Blades!”  
  
The Thief swiftly jumped up, using her agility and skill to slice off the minotaur’s horns.

“ARGHHH -!”

The boss monster roared, and the Fire Mage said.

“Slicing off the horns cut off its buffs! Crimson, go!”

“I don’t need you to tell me that.”

The red haired man said and weaved in and out, dodging the rampant blows from the minotaur’s fists.

Then he leapt into the air, and held his sword above his head.

“Maximal Slash.”

He said coolly and as the skill activated, sliced his sword all the way from the minotaur’s head.

The boss monster’s HP went all the way down to zero, and it disintegrated.

Crimson landed on the ground, as a golden chest appeared in front of him.

“Yes! A Rare Chest! My skill which increases Drop Rate worked!”

  
The Thief said happily and the Fire Mage grinned.

  
“You dealt the final blow so open it, Crimson!”

“Yeah.”

Crimson said and opened the treasure chest, as light shone.

“Is that -!”

There was not one, two, but three equipment from their party quest.

The Fire Mage and Thief high-fived each other with excited grins as the Warrior and Cleric looked.

“Let’s see. We have armor for Warrior Class, robes for Mage Class, gloves for Thief Class. Perfect~”

The healer of the group said, examining their loot.

“There’s a sword too.”

Crimson said as he picked up the sword and examined the stats.

“I’m not high enough level to equip it yet, so I’ll keep it.”

“I’m definitely taking these gloves!”

“Um…”

“Hm?”

The Fire Mage of the group said to the Cleric, who blinked.

“We are both from the Mage Class…who’s going to take it?”

  
He asked.

The Cleric tilted her head.  
  
“Ah, that’s fine. You can just take it. It has attack up stats, so it will help you.”

“Really!? Thanks a lot, Mizu!”

The Fire Mage grinned and Mizu said.

“Of course. I’m a Cleric, and I’m not high enough level to get attack skills.”

Mizu said, then added.

“I’m just playing this job for fun anyway.”

“Playing this job for fun?”

The Fire Mage questioned and the Thief exclaimed.

“Ah! Don’t tell me you have another account!”

“Oops. The cat is out of the bag.”

Mizu said and hid behind Crimson.

“What kind? What job? What level?!”

“Secret. Crimson save me~”

“That kind of attitude, her other account is definitely high level! Let me guess, lvl 70?! 80?!”

“I don’t want to tell.”

The white haired girl pouted from behind the red haired man.

The red haired man stared.

“You have another account, Mizu?”

He asked and Mizu just smiled.  
  
“Who knows?”

They made their way out of the cave in chatter.

“Hey Mizu if you have another account, a high level one, why not login that one and let us leech off you? Haha!”  
  
The Fire Mage said and the Cleric blinked at him.

“The monsters would be too high level for you guys to get experience points from.”

Silence, before the Fire Mage shouted.

“……We have a pro in our midst!!!!”

* * *

“So, another account?”

  
Crimson asked over the table as Mizu ate her pudding happily.

“It’s not something to be concerned about.”

“I’m curious.”

Crimson said, green eyes staring at the white haired girl, who blinked her blue eyes.

“If your other account is high level, why do you spend so much time playing a new account? Shouldn’t you focus on that one?”

The red haired man asked, looking at the other player opposite him.

“It got boring. And then I met you and you saved me from those monsters. So I decided to follow you.”

“I see. I want to see your other account.”

Crimson said, and Mizu blinked.

“No.”

“…Why?”

  
The red haired man asked, and the white haired girl seemed to muse.

“It’s not something you would be interested in.”  
  
She seemed to finally settle, and the red haired man looked puzzled.  
  
“I don’t care about your level, even if you aren’t high level. I want to see your main account.”

“I refuse!”

  
  
Mizu said and turned her head up and Crimson stared.

Then he drilled his fists into her head.

“Ow? Owowowow – this game has pain perception you know!! That hurtsssss!”

“Don’t you know you can turn it off? And tell me.”

“Noooo!”

  
Mizu whined, and people around began to whisper.

“What’s that?”

“Is he bullying that girl?”

“He looks like such a handsome guy too…….”

Crimson started and withdrew as Mizu pouted and rubbed her head.

“You’re mean.”

Crimson sighed. Mizu was the most troublesome person he had ever dealt with, even if his friends teased him that they would get together.

“Fine.”

He said and sipped his drink, looking suspiciously as she ate her pudding.

“I’m sleepy.”

Mizu suddenly declared after she finished her pudding and proceeded to collapse on the table.

Crimson just blinked and patted her white hair, as she asked.

“You want to train to equip that sword right? Should we head to the Highlands later?”

Blue eyes blinked up at him.

Before he could reply, murmurs began to sound.

“Did you hear? The Spider has been seen again.”

“Those fearsome PKers? I hope I don’t encounter them!”

“No one knows of their identity, but they’re powerful.”

“Tch they’re thieves. They kill people and take their items!”

In the virtual reality game, players who killed others could receive items from the inventory of the player they killed.

While there were a few PKers (player killer) groups around, the Spider was the most notorious, for none of their members’ identities were known, they were identified by their robes with a Spider symbol.

“The Spider huh…”

“Hm?”

Mizu murmured as Crimson frowned.

“I don’t like them. Player Killers…”

“Why?”

Crimson looked at blue eyes.

“Why else? The penalty for dying is a 24 hour lockout. Quests have a time limit…among other reasons, they deprive people of enjoying the game.”

Crimson said as he exhaled, got up from his seat and said.

“Anyway, let’s head for the Highlands.”

* * *

The wolf whined as the sword slashed through it, causing blood to spill.

With another slash, its HP went down to zero and it faded away into particles.

_Lvl up!_

“Yay! You did it!”

Mizu jumped and clapped her hands, as Crimson went to his inventory to equip the sword.

The orange sword with flame symbols materialized into Crimson’s hand.

“So cool!”

Mizu seemed to be more excited about his new equipment than he was.

“Yeah. Thanks for supporting me.”

Crimson said with a rare smile at Mizu.

“…it’s no big deal………I’m just playing this for fun after all….”

Mizu said, but had turned her face away.

“…are you embarrassed?”

Crimson asked and Mizu said.

“Huh? Who’s embarrassed? I am not. I am leader of –“

She cut herself off in time, blinking.

“…Leader of?”

Crimson pushed, but Mizu turned away.

“Nothing. We worked hard, so now I want to lie down and enjoy the scenery.”

Mizu said and proceeded to lay down on the ground, stretching her arms out with a smile.

“Why not?”

Crimson said and laid down beside the cleric on the open grass, staring up into the vast blue sky.

It was like staring up into the sky in the real world, only more beautiful.

Crimson let a moment of silence pass, before he asked.

“…Hey, what’s your name?”

“Mizu?”

“Your real life one.”

“…”

“Not willing to tell? Very well.”

The red haired man said and the white haired girl muttered.

“It has something to do with ‘black’…”

“Black? Kuro. Kuro…ko? Kuromi? Kuromi sounds cute. I’ll call you Kuromi.”

Crimson decided and Mizu protested.

“What? You can’t decide my name for me just like that!”

“Well, you won’t tell me. So I decided.”

Crimson said and Mizu pouted.

“Then, what’s yours?”

“Since you’re Kuro, I’m Kura.”

“Huh?!”

“No, it’s really part of my name. You can call me Kura.”

Crimson said and stared into Mizu’s eyes.

“Seriously? A coincidence…”

Mizu looked contemplative.

“Just so you know, my name isn’t Kuromi.”

“That would have been too much of a coincidence. I just took ‘kuro’ and added it to the front of your name ‘mi’. Kuromi. I’ll call you that from now on.”

  
Crimson said and looked at Mizu, before deciding.

“…anyway, have you ever thought of meeting up in real life?”

“Eh?”

“…I’m asking, do you want to meet up in real life?”

“That’s sudden…”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

  
Mizu looked away.

“Sorry, but I can’t meet you in real life. You’d just be disappointed.”

The white haired girl said with a wry smile.

“…I don’t care about physical appearance or anything like that. I don’t think I’d be.”

The red haired man looked insistently.

“I want to meet you in real life. I don’t even mind if you put on a disguise.”

He reached out, but she gently pushed his hand away.

“I really can’t…Kura.”

“Alright. I understand.”

Crimson said and withdrew.

“I’ll just say this here then.”

“Hm?”

Mizu looked, and Crimson met her eyes.

He inhaled, looking into blue eyes as he prepared himself for his confession.

“…Kuromi…Mizu…I li –“

Blood splattered on his armor.

“…Huh?”

“……..oh.”

Mizu mouthed, blood spilling out from the wound and collapsed onto him.

“…Mizu? Mizu!!!”

Mizu got up, and turned her head.

“Spi –“

A shadow appeared and slashed its sword, and the girl was gone.

Crimson stared.

Then his eyes narrowed at the spider symbol on the black cloak.

“…You’ll pay for this…!”

* * *

“…Ah. I died.”

A black haired boy said as he removed the headset, staring up at the ceiling.

“…Pft!”  
  
He snickered at his own death in the virtual reality game.

“Ha…hahahaha! Killed by the Spider – hahahaha!!!”

He entertained himself with laughing for a while, rolling about on the bed with a grin.

“I wonder what he was going to say before I got ambushed?”

He wondered to himself as he took out his phone, dialing a number.

  
“From the attack style, I think that was Nobu…”

He said to himself and waited for the other person to answer.

It took a while as expected, but soon the other voice came through.

“Hah?! Uvo if this is you, I already said –“

“It’s me.”

He spoke and the other male gasped.

“Boss?! Sorry! I thought it was Uvo! Ah, I was in the game.”

“I know. You just killed me.”

“Huh?”

“It was you, right? Didn’t you kill a white haired girl who was with a red haired guy? At the Highlands.”

Kuroro said, and waited in amusement.

“……………..THE GIRL WAS BOSS?!”

“Yeah. It was me. My other account.”

“BOSS’S OTHER ACCOUNT IS A GIRL!?!?”

“I was curious on what it would be like to play as a woman.”

_Also, no one would ever suspect me if my character was a girl._

_And I get a whole new interesting experience as a cleric girl in the virtual reality world._

_It’s fun to be someone I’m not for a while._

Kuroro thought in amusement.

Being one of the top players in one of the top guilds in the VRMMORPG, there was hardly anything left for him to do.

He had gotten all the rare items, reached max level, and all the high rankings in the game.

The developers had yet to raise the level cap and he only had events to look forward to.

He had been quite frankly, bored.

And so he had decided to start a new character.

Each player was only entitled to one account, but by paying a moderate sum of money, players who had played the game for at least 3 months could get a new account to start a new character.

Yet he didn’t know what kind of character he wanted to try out.

And so he had decided to go for a whole new approach.

  
To make his character completely unrecognizable from his real character.

And so he had chosen white hair the opposite of his black, the gender to be female opposite of his gender as male, and the support class of a cleric opposite of his player killer notoriety.

A completely whole new character unrecognizable from his own.

A completely different play.

And it had been fun, especially when he had gained amusement from people treating him the way they would treat a girl, since his character was female, not knowing he was a man in real life.

And his amusement had only increased when he thought how they didn’t know the seemingly innocent cleric girl was the top player Phantom.

There was silence, before the other male said.

“…How is it?”

But such thoughts were hard to express for him, so Kuroro replied simply.

“…not much difference, only it’s annoying when I get hit on by guys. But there’s a guy who protects me, so it’s fine.”

“The red haired guy? He seemed pretty angry when you were killed. Ah, sorry about that Boss! I didn’t know it was you.”

“It’s fine Nobu. Did you kill him too?”

“No, the system alerted me of a call, it was annoying so I logged out.”

Nobunaga informed him and Kuroro nodded.

“I see, anyway I can’t login into that account for 24 hours since I died. And there’s an event coming up, isn’t there?”

“Hell yeah, we’ll emerge at the top of course, with Boss leading us!”

“Yeah. Then, see you –"

“Huh?!”

Kuroro paused, and Nobunaga continued.

“You’re kidding me, Uvo got killed?!”

“…Uvo died?”

  
Kuroro mouthed.

  
  
Uvo was the most physically strong of their group, it was almost impossible for him to get killed.

“…Yeah, I told Uvo to take over. I guess he fought the red haired guy you were with. But he got defeated? What is that guy’s level, Boss?”

“You mean Crimson? He’s only level 40, he just reached level 40 just now. Was Uvo not at maximum HP?”

“He got injured a bit by guys who fought back, but not enough for a mere level 40 to beat him?! Who is that bastard?!”

Kuroro mused, leaning back on the bed with his phone to his ear.

“I don’t know much about him. Two possibilities. Either he has another account with high level, or he played another VRMMORPG before _Departing World_ and he got battle experience from there. Interesting…”

He said as Nobunaga reminded.

  
“Shit. Boss, the event is in less than a day! Since Uvo died, we won’t have him on the team.”

Kuroro blinked.

“…I forgot. I’ll think of something.”

He said as he pondered and Nobunaga said.

  
“Damn bastard! I’ll login now and get my revenge –“

“What if you die too, Nobu? Our priority is the event.”

“…Yeah, but Boss –“

“Calm down. Besides, you said he was angry. It happened after I was killed. So in a sense, he was defending me. Fighting for my sake.”

“Fighting for your girl character’s sake –“

“Nobunaga.”

Kuroro said firmly and Nobunaga paused.

“…Yes. I understand. We’ll retreat then. We have a bigger opponent…”

“Yeah. Meet tomorrow.”

Kuroro said and put down the phone, blinking up at the ceiling.

“So Crimson defeated Uvo? I didn’t expect that.”

He rolled over onto his side, murmuring to himself.

“…Kura…where have I heard that name before?”

* * *

_[So, how did it go, Kurapika?]_

[A failure.]

_[You mean, she rejected you? From her behaviour, I was so sure she liked you.]_

[No, I was confessing when she was killed. By someone from the Spider.]

_[Ugh…seriously? Sounds bad, man.]_

[You don’t need to state the obvious, Leorio.]

_[Sorry, I didn’t know what to say. But at least you didn’t get rejected!]_

[Yet. There is no way she likes me back. She didn’t even want to meet up in real life.]

_[Maybe she’s just shy?]_

[I hope so…]

_[Anyway, do you want to meet up this weekend? We can go out with Gon and Killua, just like old times. Then you can tell us all about your crush.]_

[Sorry, my schedule is packed this week, but we’ll still see each other at the event.]

_[Ah yeah…alright then. Being an idol must be tough.]_

[…It’s fine.]

The blond responded then put down his phone.

_Idol huh…._

“Right, all done~you look perfect, Rakura-kun!”

  
The makeup artist said and the blond just nodded.

“You seemed pretty engrossed in your phone. Do you have a secret girlfriend?”

The woman teased and the blond shook his head.

“No. I was just talking to my friend.”

“Oh of course. If a popular idol like you had a girlfriend the fangirls would be heartbroken!”

She said and he remembered.

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that._

_But if she had accepted, we could have just had our relationship in the game._

_Kuromi already said she didn’t want to meet in real life anyway……_

The door opened then and another woman entered the room.

“Is he ready – oh my! He looks stunning!”

“Doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, you did a great job!”

“Thank you!”

The women talked amongst themselves as the male tuned them out.

_And, I can’t see her for 24 hours because the damn Spider killed her…_

_Maybe I should ask for her phone number next time._

_If she’s shy to meet, we could at least text._

_Then I can still talk to her in real life._

Kurapika thought and smiled to himself.

_Yeah, I’ll do that after the event._

“Rakura-kun? Rakura-kun!”

“Huh? …”

“It’s time for your photoshoot, let’s go! What were you smiling about to yourself?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

Kurapika lied as he got up from the seat, making his way past the pink haired woman.

“I was just thinking about a game.”

* * *

_[Come with meeeee!]_

[No.]

_[Just once! Just go with me to see Rakura once and I’ll never ask you again! If you don’t like it!]_

[No – what did you say?]

_[Eh?]_

[Rakura?]

_[…You mean I’ve been fangirling about my idol to you so many times and you still don’t know his name?! Kuroro, I’m going over there to smack you on the head!]_

Kuroro blinked.

_Seriously?_

_Crimson is an idol?_

_It would explain a few things I guess…_

_…Wait, didn’t he ask to meet me in real life?_

_There’s no way he could be an idol if he wanted to meet in real life._

_It could just be a coincidence._

Kuroro nodded to himself and idly answered the call on his phone.

“Hello –“

“Open your window! I’m climbing up!”

“Seriously?”

Kuroro said, but went over to open his window to see the blue haired girl frowning at him.

He watched as she climbed up the tree to his window, wondering why she wasn’t afraid she would fall.

“Ah thank God, the tickets didn’t get ripped on the branches!”

“Neon.”

Kuroro said as Neon grinned. He stepped aside so she could climb into his room through his window, landing on the floor lithely.

Then she reached up and hit his head with the ticket in her hand.

“Did you literally come here just to smack me in the head, just because I questioned your idol’s name.”

Kuroro said and Neon ‘hmphed’.

“Of course not! I came here to give you the ticket to his concert, which you’ll be attending with me!”

Kuroro considered himself a calm person, but he was close to sighing.

“I’ve said this before, I am not attending a concert with so many people.”

“Really? Then I’ll tell Crimson you’re a guy.”

Kuroro stared.

“Are you blackmailing me? _Me_ , one of the top players in the game?”

He asked as if he had to make sure and Neon nodded her head proudly.

“Actually, I don’t mind at all if you _like_ Crimson, even if you’re both guys, if you know what I mean! I think he likes you.”

Neon grinned mischievously and Kuroro put his palm on his head.

“Don’t ‘ship’ me with him just because he’s a good looking guy.”

“Ooooh? So you think Crimson is good looking?”

Neon teased, but Kuroro remained calm.

“Objectively speaking.”

The black haired boy blinked, and slid his hand into his pocket as he sat down on the bed, his other hand moving to his chin.

“...Anyway, even if he were to like me, it would be my girl character, not me. So it’s impossible.”

He pointed out, but it only made Neon more amused.

“So you want him to like him for you?! I knew it!”

She looked triumphant and Kuroro almost groaned until she said.

“But what to do? I actually shipped you with Nemesis.”

Neon pointed out and Kuroro groaned this time.

“For the last time Neon, we are rivals. That’s all.”

“But that’s why it’s fun! But I see you like Crimson.”

Kuroro ignored her and fell back onto the bed.

“I’ll kill Nemesis at the event.”

He muttered and Neon tilted her head.

“Is it even a PK event?”

“No, but I can still kill him.”

Kuroro said, and blinked as a ticket fell onto his chest.

“The guys you like aside, I want you to come with me to see the guy I like!”

Kuroro hummed.

“So you like this idol guy? He’s an idol though.”

“Eh? Hmm…I don’t think so! He’s just my idol.”

“Oh.”

Kuroro said and was almost disappointed, having envisioned teasing Neon in return for her crush in retribution of all her pairing him up with guys he didn’t even like.

“Why can’t you ask your friend, Eliza?”

He questioned, and Neon pouted.

“She said she’s not interested. Anyway she only has eyes for Squala, so going to see a handsome male idol would be like…cheating?”

Neon pondered.

“How is that cheating? It’s just seeing. What a moralistic girl…”

Kuroro said and Neon went on.

“So! I decided to ask my very sweet childhood friend, to see my idol with me! After I spoke about him so many times, surely he’ll agree!”

Neon said and brandished her own ticket proudly in her hand.

“I am not sweet.”

Kuroro said but looked at the ticket in his hand.

_But, ‘Kura’…_

_Rakura…_

_…I’m curious._

_It’ll be after the event, so I can make it._

Kuroro nodded to himself then looked at Neon.

“Alright, I’ll go with you to the concert.”

He said and Neon’s eyes lighted up like her name.

  
“Really?! Thank you Kuroro! I won’t tell Crimson you’re a guy then!”

“Were you seriously going to do that?”

Kuroro asked without expecting an answer, and Neon just nodded brightly.

Kuroro just stared and Neon continued.

“Anyway, I’ll send you the details by text! I’m so excited!”

  
The blue haired girl said and jumped out of the window to the tree, climbing down it.

“She has so much energy.”

Kuroro said in bemusement, going over to make sure Neon got down the tree just fine.

She noticed, turning her head up and waving with a grin, then sprinting away to her house nearby.

Kuroro walked away from the window when his neighbour left, flopping down onto the bed.

He imagined her reaction if he told her Crimson had told him his name contained ‘kura’, and smiled in amusement.

“…Well, I’ll keep it to myself for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mizu' just means 'Water', since Kuroro is someone who goes with the flow.
> 
> I usually use Chrollo instead of Kuroro, but for some reason I felt like using Kuroro here.
> 
> This story was inspired by virtual reality animes I have been watching recently, Infinite Dendrogram, Net-juu no Susume, and I hate being in pain, so I think I'll make a full defense build. Yes the title, but it's one of the best shows this season. I highly recommend it if you're looking for a good anime. I also recommend The Return of the Young Prince by A.G. Roemmers (the book Crimson was reading), it's a sequel to the classic The Little Prince.
> 
> That aside, I liked what little interaction Chrollo had with Neon in canon, especially when she told him the fortune is for him who's alive and to seek not spirits but himself for comfort. They had a calm, gentle atmosphere going on, and both showed softer sides of themselves to each other, even if one of them was acting. She wasn't being spoiled for once and he wasn't emotionless. They looked like they could have been good friends, with similar interests.
> 
> And so Neon is Chrollo's childhood friend in this AU lol but it's not as calm as before.
> 
> And yes I genderbent Chrollo (not Kurapika) because well, I felt like it and it's cute.
> 
> I'm one of the rare ones who likes Chrollo more than Kurapika, so this story will be focused on him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now, we’re in for the highlight of the event! As usual the top two guilds, the Phantom Troupe and The Hunters, are on equal footing! Who will emerge victorious?!”

A game admin announced excitedly as the players who were not participating cheered as they watched the event on the big screen.

“Tch! If only Uvo was here!”

Nobunaga said as he fended off hordes of players who had decided to attack them.

“What do we do, Boss?”

“We can’t kill them.”

Machi said.

Kuroro was annoyed. The announcement had said that there was a special rule for the event this time, but he had never envisioned it would be a no-player-killing rule.

They usually blasted their way through by killing everyone who got in their way until no one dared to approach them anymore. It was entirely normal for people to be killed in a game event.

_This event is different_

_The challenge this time is not to the low level players but the high level ones_

_If a player kills, they get disqualified from the event and the guild loses them as a member on the team_

_Their strategy is teaming up against us, trying to get us to accidentally kill them so that the rest of their guilds can pick up once we’re disqualified_

And because of the ridiculous rule, he couldn’t kill Nemesis.

Or he would lose.

“Boss?”

Feitan asked as he used the hilt of his sword to knock away another low level player.

“Your orders.”

Pakunoda said as she used stunning bullets to deter their attackers.

“We split up. Whatever you do, don’t kill them. Stun them, poison them, put them to sleep. Focus on side effects to deter them. Heal them with potions if you need to. As for the stars, I’ll gather the rest of them myself. Split the 5 stars we were given and guard them. We lose if our star count drops to zero.”

“Okay Boss!”

Shalnark said cheerfully as he blasted another burst of magic.

“Haha, I never thought we would be healing our opponents!”

He laughed as he threw a healing potion before the man’s HP could drop to zero.

“That’s a good idea.”

Machi said as she somersaulted through the air, throwing her knives.

“If we can heal them, we don’t need to hold back, then we can knock them out and not kill them.”

She said and broke the potion over the man’s face as she knocked him out with a hard blow.

“Ah good, he didn’t die.”

“Tch. How troublesome.”

Feitan said as he put aside his sword and used his hands like his teammate Phinks from the Brawler class was doing, knocking out opponents left and right.

“They’re too weak.”

Phinks scoffed as he knocked out two of them against the tree.

Kuroro just observed as he flew in the sky with white wings.

Outside, the spectators murmured.

“Hey, isn’t Phantom cheating?”

“With him in the air like that, no one can get him!”

“He can just take the stars and fly away!”

“Idiot, if he takes the stars and fly away, the mob will chase him! They can track down his location with a skill or item. Even Phantom can’t fend off such a crowd singlehandedly if he has to worry about not killing them.”

“The Phantom Troupe is strong because they’re not afraid to kill…but they’re at a disadvantage in this event huh?”

“Besides, he got those wings as the prize from that exclusive solo event with the nonsensical puzzles and the impossible boss. The only other guy who actually managed to clear that event…”

“…Is Nemesis, huh.”

Kuroro waited until the formation of the humans was apt to him, then said to his team.

“Scatter.”

The Phantom Troupe scattered, suddenly increasing their speed in different directions.

“Oi, they’re running away!”

“Chase them!”

“But what about Phantom?!”

“He’s in the fucking air! Do you have wings huh?!”

“Shit, that’s cheating! What if the stars are with Phantom?! He has the satchel!”

“It could be a decoy! We get his troupe out of the way first, then if they don’t have the stars, we hunt him down.”

_It seems they forgot the objective of this event is to collect stars._

Kuroro thought in amusement as he flew through the sky.

No matter how many times he flew, it felt like freedom.

It had taken him a while to get used to using the wings, but not long.

But now he had a more important matter at hand.

There were two ways to get the stars they needed to win.

Find them by exploring the event land –

\- Or take them from players.

“I’m a thief.”

Kuroro said out loud to himself with a smirk, as he used the item to track down players.

“I steal.”

* * *

“What? The Phantom Troupe isn’t taken out yet?!”

“How can that be? We should be at an advantage in this event!”

“They’re known for killing their way through events!!!”

“How can they get used to the new rule so quickly?”

“…They’re using healing potions?! What the hell?!”

“H-Healing potions…”

The player said in shock.

“Shit! This was the perfect chance to wipe that smug look off Phantom’s face! How? How did he come up with a strategy so fast?!”

The player who had been defeated by Phantom before raged.

“I swear, I’m going to –“

There was suddenly a series of shouts and screams.

“W-What’s happening?!”

“Ambush! It’s Phan –“

The woman was cut off as a shadow crossed, and came in front of them.

Phantom emerged from the shadows with a smile like an assassin.

“Give me your stars.”

He held his hand out as if he expected them to obediently drop the stars into his palm.

The players got their weapons out with bravado, but they were sweating as they yelled.

“What are you doing here?!”

Phantom blinked.

“What…I’m here for your stars.”

He said and gestured with his fingers.

“I can’t kill in this event, so obediently hand them over to me.”

“Who would do that?!”

A player yelled and aimed at Phantom with his spear, who dodged and knocked him out with a chop.

“H-He’s not even using his weapon!”

“Arcane explo –“

The woman gasped as Phantom’s hand caught at her neck.

  
“If I crush your neck, you won’t be able to finish your chant. You have pain sensation off don’t you?”

Phantom said and the woman looked at him fearfully.

“I-I don’t -! It hurts – it hurts -!!!”

Phantom said nothing, and threw her away to the side where she trembled in fear.

“Y-You’re ruthless!”

“It’s just a game.”

Phantom smiled.

“And I play to win.”

He moved forward, and the one who seemed to be the leader said.

“Right, just – our stars are at the back of this cave!”

Phantom blinked.

“Well then, lead the way.”

* * *

“W-Who’s there?!”

Phantom blinked when he saw the two people before him.

“You are…”

He trailed off, and the thief from that party shouted.

“W-We won’t let you take our stars so easily!”

“Wait, he’s – Phantom! The leader of the Phantom Troupe!”

“P-Phantom?! How did he get in here?!”

“W-Where’s the leader?!”

Phantom blinked.

“The leader? I knocked him out along with everyone else. They tried to ambush me as they led me to the back of the cave.”

He explained nonchalantly, his eyes on the satchel.

“I’ll be taking this –“

“No!”

The Thief shouted and attacked, but he easily deflected her knife.

“Ponzu! Fireball!”

The Fire Mage sent a fireball, which was sliced through by one of Phantom’s blades.

“…!”

“Hm…”

Phantom twirled the scimitar in his hand as the fire mage he knew took a step back.

“You can’t kill me, or you’ll be disqualified.”

“I know.”

Phantom said as he advanced forward.

The fire mage held his staff like it could defend him against the man who was like a phantom.

“Stop it, Pokkle. We’ve lost. The leader is down. There’s no one who can beat him.”  
  
The Thief whose name was Ponzu said bitterly, but she glared at him.

“…….Yeah.”

Pokkle said warily and slid against the wall, looking at him with apprehensive eyes.

_Why is everyone afraid of me?_

_It’s just a game._

_I just want the stars._

“Don’t worry. I won’t harm you two.”

Phantom said and held out his palm.

“…”

Ponzu reached into the satchel and wordlessly held out her palm, revealing 3 shining stars.

“Only 3?”

Phantom said as he scooped up the stars, staring at their golden shine like they were jewels in his hand.

“They’re pretty. I wish I could keep one.”

Phantom said, and when he felt gazes on him, blinked when he realized he had spoken aloud.

“Somehow…your personality is different from what I expected.”

“This is the rumoured Phantom?”

Pokkle said incredulously as he looked at the man who was looking at the game item like a kid admiring a toy.

“What?”

Phantom said in puzzlement as he kept the stars in the satchel the game had provided for them for the event.

_We were given 5 at the start._

_The goal is 20._

_If they haven’t lost any, we have 8._

_12 more to go._

_Do the event rules say the stars have to be in the satchel by the end of the event?_

_There should be an hour more to the end of the event…_

“Do you really have wings?”

Ponzu said suddenly and Phantom blinked.

“Yes. I won them from an event.”

“Can I see them?”

Ponzu said as she stared at the top player as if trying to figure out why he felt familiar to her.

Phantom couldn’t find any reason to refuse, so he materialized his wings as he continued to muse silently to himself.

“Woahh……..”

“He really has wings!!!”

“C-Can I touch them?”

Pokkle asked in awe.

“Go ahead.”

  
Phantom said, thinking as the fire mage reached out his hand to feel the white feathers.

“They’re shining…it’s like some magical creature.”

“They’re soft…!”

“They really are!”

“…”

Phantom was confused why he was allowing players he didn’t know to touch his wings.

The only ones who had done so were the Phantom Troupe.

Then he remembered he knew them, from his other account.

“…I’m going now.”

He said, dematerializing his wings and turning to walk away when Ponzu shouted.

  
“Wait! Can we join your guild?!”

Phantom stared.

“…You’re not high enough level. Besides…”

He tilted his head and gave the people he had partied with, a fond smile.

“…You two should enjoy the game in your own way.”

Phantom said, and disappeared.

* * *

“…He’s so cool….”

Pokkle said in amazement as Ponzu thought.

“…Why does he seem familiar even though we never met him before?”

“Ah, you felt that too?”

Pokkle said and gasped.

“Could he be someone we know in real life?!”

  
“No, I don’t think so. But he acted as if he knew us…”

Ponzu said suspiciously.

But then she grinned and reached into the satchel.

“Anyway, we still have stars left over so we won’t be disqualified!”

“Huh?! You didn’t give Phantom all of them?!”

The Fire Mage asked and the Thief scoffed.

“Of course not!”

“Oh. Well…….”

Pokkle scratched his head.

“Then…Ponzu?”

“What? And I told you not to call me by my real name in game.”

“Sorry. Just, suddenly, I feel like leaving this guild.”

The Fire Mage said and the Thief nodded.

“I was thinking that too. We joined this guild to get stronger, but they don’t seem to be helping us.”

“Then, what if we form a guild with Mizu and Crimson?!”

The Fire Mage said excitedly and the Thief pouted.

“I want to, but they don’t seem to be regular players! Crimson would make a great guild leader though…”

Ponzu said, then shrugged.

“Anyway, let’s leave the guild after the event, then figure out what to do next.”

* * *

Kuroro laid out in the wilderness, on top of the soft grass as he yawned.

He had collected more than the amount of stars required to clear the event. He had even gotten 5 extra in the worst case scenario his Phantom Troupe would lose their stars.

Which was impossible, but he was a cautious man.

The man known as Phantom stretched, basking in the sunlight with his white wings.

Now all he had to do was wait for the event to end.

He had encountered some deterrents in his path who had tried to steal from him but had handled them easily.

And then he had flown to the top of the mountain where no one could reach him.

It was a place out of the event arena, so he could rest there without everyone looking at him from the big screen.

_I didn’t see Crimson in the event._

Kuroro thought idly as he stared up at the blue sky.

_Oh wait. As far as I know, he doesn’t have a guild._

_Maybe I could ask him to join the Phantom Troupe._

_……….No, he doesn’t know Mizu is me._

Kuroro mused, as a whoosh of wind blew his hair across his face.

“…”

The orange haired man with red eyes descended from the sky.

“…”

Kuroro inhaled.

“…Phantom.”

The orange haired man said.

“Nemesis.”

He returned, looking at the other top player of the game.

This was the man who was blocking him from taking the top spot.

He even had wings like him, because he was the other player who had cleared the impossible solo event the developers had made as a joke on April Fool’s.

They did not expect any player to solve all the puzzles nor beat the impossible boss, and had to give away their joke prizes.

“I’m not in a good mood…a pity I can’t kill you.”

Nemesis said to him, his black wings flared out menacingly.

“Did you come here to search for players with stars because your team lost theirs by accidentally killing?”

Phantom taunted him.

“We’re not killers like you. We kill only when it is necessary.”

Nemesis said as he folded his black wings, staring at the other top player’s white wings.

“I came here to get away from the mob, not that it’s any of your business.”

Then he looked at Phantom.

“I’m surprised your team survived without killing.”

  
Phantom lowered his hand to his scimitar.

  
“Watch your words. Do you think you’re justice? You and your guild.”

“You can’t kill me or you’ll be disqualified.”

Nemesis said, but his hand went to his own weapon.

The two males stared at each other for a while.

Then Nemesis raised his hand.

“Forget it. I didn’t come here to fight. Truce.”

He said like a command, and without waiting for Phantom’s response, laid beside him.

“Your wing is poking me.”

  
Phantom said, frowning as he played with the stars in his hand.

“So is yours.”

Nemesis shot back, reaching out to push the white wing away –

“Touch my wing and die.”

“You can’t kill me.”

Nemesis reminded him smugly and touched the white wing as if to annoy Phantom.

“Oh. It’s soft –“

In a flash, a scimitar was at his neck.

“Go ahead and kill me. We’ll both be disqualified.”

Nemesis smirked.

Blue eyes stared at him, then the blade slowly left his neck.

Phantom rolled over, folding up his wings and ignoring the man beside him.

The spot was nice and breezy, and he was not going to move just because Nemesis had suddenly decided to make it his resting spot as well.

_30 minutes until the end of the event._

“Go away.”

Phantom said.

“No.”

Nemesis replied.

Phantom inhaled.

They laid there in silence for a while until Nemesis said.

“The girl I like died by a member of your Spider.”

“Is that so? Are you going to tell everyone now?”  
  
Phantom said nonchalantly, fixing his gaze somewhere far away from Nemesis.

  
“It may just be a game to you, but I saw blood spilling out from her and it was real to me.”

“…”

“Why won’t you stop player killing?”

Nemesis said finally.

“Because we can.”

Phantom responded.

Nemesis growled.

“My guild and I won’t lose to pathetic player killers.”

Phantom directed his gaze to the sky.

“What’s the name of the girl you like? I’ll make her a special target for the Spider.”

  
He smirked and Nemesis forced him over, lifting him up by the collar with a snarl in his face.

“Don’t you dare.”

Phantom’s smirk widened.

“So the top player besides me, Nemesis, has a love interest? Your fans would be heartbroken.”  
  
Red eyes widened and Nemesis dropped him.

“You really…”

Phantom just shrugged and stared.

“Get off me.”

Nemesis growled and pinned his hands down.

“Stop. Player. Killing.”

“No. Let me go.”

Phantom countered back.

“Why won’t you stop?”

Nemesis hissed, going in close to his face.

Phantom smirked right in his face.

“Because I don’t want to.”

He said and tripped Nemesis up with his leg, breaking away from his hold with a hit to his face.

Nemesis gasped, clutching his face as Phantom smirked down at him.

“You -!”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the girl you like will still like you even with that bruise on your face, that is, if you only know her in the game? If not, she must be a flimsy girl to like do-gooders –“

Phantom said and evaded Nemesis’s blow.

“I showed you a bit of leeway, thinking perhaps you would listen to reason……..”

Nemesis said lowly, unsheathing his sword as his black wings trembled in fury.

“But you really are just a heartless devil. I’ll tear those too pure wings off your back.”

He hissed and Phantom took his scimitars into his hands, narrowing his eyes as he spread his white wings.

“You are welcome to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The irony lol
> 
> Kuroro is still Kuroro, though he has more emotion than Kuroro in canon since this is AU. 
> 
> And yes the thief and mage in the first chapter are Ponzu and Pokkle. Somehow they came to mind. 
> 
> It's a bit obvious who Nemesis was, but it was fun to write anyway.
> 
> I really love secret identities.


	3. Chapter 3

“Now, we are just 5 minutes to the end of the event! There are only a few guilds in the running, who have collected at least 20 stars! The top 2 guilds, the Phantom Troupe and The Hunters, and then – oh?!”

In the sky, there were two flashes, too fast for the eye to see at moments.

The two figures had wings, one pair black, the other white.

“T-Those wings – only two players in the entire game have them as a joke prize from that April Fool’s event!!! Phantom and Nemesis! Not only did they disappear off the event map, they made it back in time and are even fighting in the sky?! What’s going on?! Is it a fight over stars?!”

Lightning struck down from the sky to Nemesis.

A blast of dark fire raged towards Phantom.

The two players with wings whizzed through the sky, blades clashing in a furious battle.

The players on the ground stared up at them as they fought with both magic and swordplay, in a whole other league.

Phantom somersaulted away from Nemesis, at the same time throwing his scimitar, the blade nicking Nemesis’s cheek and drawing blood.

Phantom smirked as his scimitar came back to him, before gasping as Nemesis’s sword slashed his shoulder.

He had forgotten Nemesis had some equipment or skill which allowed him to teleport and counterattack the enemy when he had been hit.

He swung around with his fast reflexes, catching Nemesis in the arm, his blade spurting blood before he leapt away, rising upwards in the sky.

His scimitars crisscrossed in an X against Nemesis’s sword as he moved swiftly, dodging Nemesis’s attacks.

“Hell Storm.”

Phantom activated the skill, and a dragon beast emerged, wrapped in blue flames and breathing lightning, encompassing the sky.

“Justice of The Heavens.”

Nemesis hissed and a tiger of white and yellow appeared, a red orb forming in its mouth, crackling with dangerous energy.

Below, the mob stared.

“O-Oi, are they seriously going to release those attacks?!”

“Haha if they do the impact will kill us all. We’ll all be disqualified.”

“No one will win this event.”

Phantom and Nemesis looked at each other.

Then they leapt forward at the same time, past their respective beasts as their weapons headed for their enemy.

At the same time, the summoned beasts looked like they were about to release their attacks which could kill everyone in the vicinity, as they roared.

A shrill sound cut through the air, startling the top two players.

“AND THE EVENT IS OVER! THE GUILDS WHO COLLECTED AT LEAST 20 STARS ARE, The Phantom Troupe with 25 stars! The Hunters with 25 stars! World Wanderers with 23 stars! Evoke, with 22 stars! Immersion, with 21 stars! There are 5 guilds who reached the requirement of 20 stars exactly, and they are –“

“…”

They stared at each other as they floated in the sky, one with black wings, the other with white.

Wordlessly, they held up their weapons, and the two beasts retreated, absorbed back into their masters’ weapons.

“Next time.”

Phantom and Nemesis said in sync, stared, then retreated, flying back to their respective guilds.

Kuroro landed on the ground in front of his guild.

“…we won.”

He said after a moment of silence.

“Of course!”

Nobunaga said confidently.

“Boss is leading us after all!”

Phinks glared at the guild a distance away.

“Did he provoke you, Boss?”

The brawler cracked his knuckles.

“It’s fine.”

Kuroro said as he sheathed his scimitars, taking off the satchel in which he had kept the stars.

Meanwhile the mob-audience murmured.

“I thought we were gonna all die for a moment there.”

“Fuck, this event is too hard!!! Those in the top are all top guilds!”

“As usual. Damn, we worked so hard!”

“Better luck next time I guess.”

“Nemesis!”

Nemesis’s guild called to him as he descended from the sky with dark wings.

“…Sorry, I almost killed, we could have lost.”

Nemesis said and his guildmate grinned.

“Eh it’s fine! I mean you were facing Phantom after all. If you killed him then neither of us would have won haha!”

He laughed, and the white haired boy in the guild asked.

“What did Phantom say this time?”

“…He taunted me about her.”

Nemesis said in a lower voice and the white haired boy stared.

“No wonder. Wait, how did he know?”

He asked, and Nemesis was silent for a bit before he said.

“…I let it slip. I was angry.”

“Well it’s over now!”

A black haired boy with spiky hair and a cheerful grin said.

“Yeah! We won, that’s what matters!”

The Lancer said with his own grin.

The white haired boy smirked and held up the satchel of stars smugly.

  
“We won.”

“…We’re tied with the Phantom Troupe again.”

Nemesis said, but looked up as the announcer on the screen spoke.

“Thank you for playing the event! For the winners, your rewards will be sent to your guildhouse. Only your guild master can open the chest and distribute it. We have also decided to give a consolation prize to every guild who participated but did not get enough stars…”

“Ah consolation prize…….at least we get something?”

“Tch, more like pity prize to keep us happy.”

“Can’t be helped, we lost.”

“It’s probably some enhancement items or evolution items anyway.”

There was chatter amongst the people, and the announcer spoke again.

“Lastly, we have an announcement to make. Due to popular demand, we are glad to finally announce Pets will soon be in the game! After the next patch, you will be able to obtain Pets from certain quests and monsters, details will be provided after the patch. The system now supports Pets in the game. In fact, the consolation prize is a Pet, chosen at random for each guild. Of course for the guilds who did obtain at least 20 stars, they will get pets as well, of a higher level. That’s all, we hope you enjoyed the event! You will be transported back to the world map now!”

A blue and white light engulfed all the players, teleporting them back to the town.

"..."

There was silence for a moment before excitement broke out.

“Pets?! Seriously?!”

“The consolation prize is a _pet_?!”

“They’re making us happy alright?!”

“THEY’RE FINALLY PUTTING CUTE PETS IN THE GAME?!”

“Leader!!! Let’s go to our guildhouse NOW!!!!”

“I don’t care even if the consolation prize is a useless pet, I want to see it!”

All the guilds who had participated seemed to be excited while other players complained.

“PETS?!”

“THIS IS UNFAIR! IF I KNEW THE CONSOLATION PRIZE WAS A PET I WOULD HAVE JOINED A GUILD!!!”

“No wait. It’s a pet, it’s not like the whole guild is getting pets. Only one person will be getting it, most likely the guild master.”

“Oh yeah.”

“That makes sense, yeah…”

But Kuroro was not there to hear, for he had already teleported himself and his guild to their guildhouse with an item.

“B-Boss?!”

Nobunaga said in surprise as Kuroro said with an impassive face.

“I need to see the cute pet. Now.”

“…”

“I mean, I want to see the pet now.”

Kuroro corrected, his face still the same expression.

Machi pointed wordlessly to the treasure chest and Kuroro was there in a dash.

He stared, then placed his palm as an AI voice said:

_Guild Master, Phantom, of the Phantom Troupe. Confirmed._

The treasure chest opened and the rest of the Phantom Troupe hurried to look over.

They stared, murmuring at the super rare items but Kuroro’s attention was on the egg in the chest.

His blue eyes widened and he had to remind himself he wasn’t the girl Mizu at the moment.

So the leader of the Phantom Troupe did not make any excited sound, he merely reached forward and lifted the egg carefully out of the chest.

“You guys can have the rest of the items.”

Kuroro said before they could ask and his guild members stared at each other.

“Seriously Boss?!”

Someone asked, from the voice it was Nobunaga.

“Yeah, I’m already the top player. I just want this new thing…”

Kuroro blinked, then turned and looked at his Phantom Troupe.

“It’s mine.”

He said, and at his guild’s silence, added.

“Right, Phantom Troupe?”

“Of course, Boss.”

They chorused and Kuroro turned his attention back to the new item, pleased.

He prodded at it curiously, gently.

To his surprise, the egg began to glow with a blue white light and an AI voice spoke.

_Congratulations on attaining 1 st place in the event. This egg will hatch into a Pet. This egg is a special egg, and the Pet will be customized to your preference. Hence, you are required to take a quiz to determine your preference. Do you wish to take the quiz now?_

**_Yes_ **

**_No_ **

****

Kuroro blinked and clicked the first option.

* * *

**Yes**

* * *

_Customized pet?_

_It’s the first time I’ve seen something like this._

_I wonder what I’ll get?_

It made him excited, and a rare smile spread across his face.

* * *

**1\. What type of person are you?**

**A. Cheerful**

**B. Calm**

**C. Wise**

**D. Other:**

* * *

  
Kuroro considered himself a calm person, so he picked B.

* * *

**B. Calm**

* * *

  
**2\. How do your friends see you?**

**A. Reliable**

**B. Life of the party**

**C. The smart one**

**D. Other:**

* * *

  
“…Phantom Troupe, how do you all see me?”  
  
Kuroro asked, pointing to the question.

The Phantom Troupe looked at each other, before Machi said.

“More than all that, Danchou has charm.”

“You can lead us all.”

“Danchou is a genius.”

  
Kuroro tilted his head, nodded and entered:

* * *

**D. Other: Charismatic, a leader, and a genius**

* * *

He entered what his friends said about him.

Somehow, he felt somewhat pleased.

* * *

**3\. Which animal do you like best?**

**A. Squirrel**

**B. Dolphin**

**C. Horse**

**D. Other:**

* * *

  
  
Kuroro pondered.

_Dolphins are intelligent, but you can ride horses so they’re useful. Squirrels are smart since they store food for winter._

_I’ll go with horse, they can represent freedom._

_  
  
_Kuroro thought to himself and selected B.

* * *

**B. Horse**

* * *

**4\. Which mythical animal do you like best?**

**A. Dragon**

**B. Phoenix**

**C. Griffin**

**D. Other:**

* * *

  
Kuroro selected A.  
  


* * *

**A. Dragon**

* * *

Dragons seemed to be the strongest.

* * *

**5\. Which pet do you want?**

**A. A normal pet**

**B. A mythical pet**

**C. I don’t care, either is fine**

**D. Other:**

* * *

“…”

_This feels like some trick question._

_If I pick mythical, I might get a normal pet_

_If I pick normal, I might get a mythical pet_

_On the other hand, I might get what I picked for._

_If I say I don’t care, they might give me neither and something unexpected_

So Kuroro typed in:

* * *

**D. Other: I am Phantom, the strongest player in the game. Give me a pet that will match up to me. I want it.**

* * *

He clicked enter.

The screen disappeared, and the egg began to glow.

* * *

“…”

In his own guildhouse, Nemesis was faced with his own questionnaire.

_Congratulations on attaining 1 st place in the event. This egg will hatch into a Pet. This egg is a special egg, and the Pet will be customized to your preference. Hence, you are required to take a quiz to determine your preference. Do you wish to take the quiz now?_

**_Yes_ **

**_No_**

“Do it, Kurapika!”

“Yeah! I want to see what kind of pet you get!”

“Okay…”

Kurapika relented even though he wasn’t that excited about it.

* * *

**Yes**

* * *

He clicked the 'Yes' button and the first question appeared.

* * *

**1\. What type of person are you?**

**A. Cheerful**

**B. Calm**

**C. Wise**

**D. Other:**

* * *

“…”

  
Kurapika picked B.

* * *

**B. Calm.**

* * *

**2\. How do your friends see you?**

**A. Reliable**

**B. Life of the party**

**C. The smart one**

**D. Other:**

* * *

“…How do you guys see me?”

Kurapika asked his friends as he indicated the question.

Killua pointed.

“It’s like A and C. Reliable and the smart one.”

He said.

“Also stubborn – er I mean resolute!!!”

Leorio corrected quickly at Kurapika’s look.

“Trustworthy!”

Gon said with a grin.

  
  
“…Alright.”

Kurapika said with a smile, feeling a warmth in his heart.

He typed in his friends’ answers.

* * *

**D. Other: Both reliable and the smart one**

* * *

“Genius level!”

Gon shouted out.

“Yeah!”

Killua agreed.

“…”

* * *

**D. Other: Both reliable and the smart one, genius level, resolute not stubborn, trustworthy.**

* * *

**  
**Kurapika did not quite like writing down ‘genius level’ or ‘trustworthy’ but the question was about how his friends saw him. And he had asked.

He pressed enter and the next question appeared.

* * *

**3\. Which animal do you like best?**

**A. Squirrel**

**B .Dolphin**

**C. Horse**

**D. Other:**

* * *

  
_Dolphins are intelligent._

Kurapika decided on B.

* * *

**B. Dolphin**

* * *

**4\. Which mythical animal do you like best?**

**A. Dragon**

**B. Phoenix**

**C. Griffin**

**D. Other:**

* * *

  
“…Phoenix I guess? They can be reborn even after they die.”

Kurapika murmured and selected B.

* * *

**B. Phoenix**

* * *

**5\. Which pet do you want?**

**A. A normal pet**

**B. A mythical pet**

**C. I don’t care, either is fine**

**D. Other:**

* * *

"..."

  
Kurapika didn’t really care about what pet he got.

But he did want something which fitted him.

And the test was to customize the pet.

He remembered Phantom had tied with him in the event.

Which meant Phantom was going to get a customized pet too.

He _really_ didn’t want a pet that was below the one Phantom got.

He could just imagine Phantom’s taunting smirk.

_‘What Nemesis, that was the customized pet you got? Even though we tied in the event, with the same number of stars, your reward turned out to be lower than mine huh? What a pity.’_

“…”

Kurapika’s hand itched.

  
  


“Kurapika?”

Leorio voiced in concern.

Kurapika inhaled.

Then he typed.

* * *

**D. Other: I want a powerful pet. One fitting for me, the top player in the game, Nemesis. That’s all.**

* * *

This way, he couldn’t go wrong.

His pet could be a cat for as much as he cared, but it would be a powerful cat.

Maybe it would even claw that smug look off Phantom’s face.

Kurapika thought in satisfaction, and pressed enter.

The screen closed, and the egg began to glow.

* * *

“…”

Kuroro poked the pet.

It made a sound.

Kuroro poked the pet again.

It made another sound.

He realized the sound sounded bird-like.

“…”

“Danchou that is so cute.”

Machi said in a moment of rare girlishness.

“…It’s a bird.”

Feitan stared.

Kuroro allowed, allowed himself to slump.

_How is this a match for my strongest player status_ _._

_I was expecting something loud and fierce._

_Did the developers trick us_

Shalnark laughed.

“Haha! Kuroro, it’s so cute – ouch?!”

“Danchou!”

“Huh –“

Kuroro blinked at the flames surrounding the bird, which were spreading.

  
  
“Shalnark.”

  
“Yeah!”

  
Shalnark said and doused the fire with water magic.

_Oh I see._

_We have to evolve the pet._

_If it’s a bird and expelled fire._

_It’s probably a phoenix._

Kuroro looked satisfied. He held out his hand and the bird hopped up onto it.

He straightened, smirking as the baby mythical creature perked up.

“It’ll be powerful when it’s grown up.”

* * *

“…”

  
“…A lizard?”

  
“Bwa-bwahahahahah – it’s a lizard – owowowow?!”

  
Leorio cried out in pain as he laughed and Kurapika elbowed him.

The lizard snorted.

The it puffed flame.

Onto Leorio.

“Ow?!”

“Serves you right – wait.”

  
Kurapika said, suddenly noticing the small wings on the lizard.

Killua voiced for him.

“Kurapika! I think it could be a baby dragon!”

He said excitedly as Gon joined in.

“Yeah!!! It has tiny wings!”

  
  
As if already proud of its tiny wings, the small creature flapped up and settled on Kurapika’s shoulder.

He went to his inventory where there was now a pet status, and indeed it was there in bold.

* * *

**Name: Dragon [Baby]**

**Pet Type: Limited Edition, Customized (Event)**

**Owner: Nemesis**

* * *

…a dragon huh?

Kurapika would love to see the look on Phantom’s face.

“Kurapika?”

Kurapika was really tempted.

The baby dragon which looked like a lizard with wings puffed.

_Alright._

_Although the look on his face would be amusing to see, I am not going to ambush him._

_Not in person at least._

“I’m going out for a while.”

Kurapika said as he pulled up the messaging system, and typed in Phantom’s name, walking out of the guildhouse.

**_What did you get?_ **

****

He didn’t receive a reply for a while, Phantom must have been surprised.

Then a message came in.

_None of your business._

Kurapika frowned.

**_Tell me._ **

_No._

A sense of déjà vu lingered in his annoyance.

He used a tracking item.

Phantom was out of his guildhouse.

He really shouldn’t.

But he was feeling so annoyed at Phantom’s attitude of earlier.

****

His baby dragon put a tiny claw on his face.

Well. He did get a creature with claws to claw the smug look off Phantom’s face.

He checked his pet again just to be sure it was a dragon, for it just looked like a lizard with wings.

Then he noticed another section.

“Hm? Pet skills…..?”

Kurapika said, his eyes drawn to a particular description.

* * *

**Warp to player (Special): Allows you to teleport to a player you have met before.**

* * *

Kurapika _smirked._

There were also other skills, like helping him to gather drops, drop rate increase…

But he was particularly focused on that one.

“Warp to player.”

He said, and the baby dragon surrounded them with a blue light.

And then he was seeing Phantom’s back.

Such a rare sight, except for the times he happened to find Phantom in a town.

There was something on his head.

It looked cute.

Kurapika wanted to laugh.

The Phantom Troupe wasn’t near, it seemed he had wanted to be with his new pet on his own.

Phantom would never expect this of him.

  
The player alert in battle seemed to be distracted with his pet, smiling as he ruffled it.

  
Wait.

Phantom could smile?

But it was indeed Phantom, so Kurapika walked silently up to him and whispered near his ear.

“What did you get?”

Phantom’s blue eyes widened and he jerked with a yelp.

Kurapika would have been smug if Phantom hadn’t chosen that moment of all moments to lose his perfect balance.

And trip him up too.

So even though he was the one ambushing, he somehow landed on the ground, with the other male falling on top of him.

“Ouch!? What the…”

Phantom stared at him.

“…Nemesis?”

“…Did you have to fall on top of me.”

Kurapika said. This wasn’t the way he had envisioned things going.

Phantom stared.

Then he seemed to take delight.

“What, you don’t like it? Too bad it’s not the girl you like on top of you huh?”  
  
Phantom had the gall to taunt.

Kurapika glared, grabbed Phantom’s collar, and flipped them over.

“Do you like _this_?”

He hissed, locking Phantom’s arms above his head with a fierce grip.

“Do I look like I like it?”

Phantom did not seem pleased.

  
“What are you doing here? Sneaking up to someone and whispering in their ear…..are you a stalker?”

“You wouldn’t tell me, so I teleported to you.”

“What, you wasted teleporting material for _this_?”

  
Kurapika smirked.

“Don’t you know, Phantom? The limited edition customized pet from the event has a special teleport skill.”

“…”

Phantom seemed even less pleased at him knowing something he didn’t.

  
  
“Get off me.”  
  
He said crossly.

He hadn’t noticed it before, but it seemed that Phantom didn’t like being pinned down.

Kurapika wasn’t surprised. He seemed to always look down on others with that smug smirk.

He probably wasn’t used to being looked down on.

“No.”

“…”

“You don’t seem to like it. It makes me want to do it more.”

  
Phantom stared at him.

  
  
“…What are you talking about? What kind of reason is that?”

“Maybe you’ll know how people who don’t like your player killing, feel?”

Kurapika said.

He made sure to pin Phantom down properly this time, so he couldn’t get away.

“…What is with you, Nemesis? It’s none of your business what people do in a game, is it?”

Phantom frowned.

“It is my business when you killed not only my friends in the past, but the girl I like.”

Phantom looked like he wanted to roll his eyes.

“How long ago was that, with your friends? I don’t even know which girl was the girl you like. Why don’t you tell me?”

He smirked then but Kurapika wasn’t about to fall for it.

“And have you pursue her as a special target for the Spider? No way.”

He hissed, tightening his grip on Phantom’s wrists.

Phantom took the opportunity to regain his bearings.

“You know. Pinning me to the ground like this……is a position you should be in with the girl you like, right? Unless you’re so desperate you would get in close contact with your rival and enemy like this? What can I say? Maybe I should feel honored…”

Phantom smirked and said in that annoying voice again.

And then he had the audacity to flutter his eyelashes.

Phantom. Fluttered. His. Eyelashes.

At him.

Nemesis.

Kurapika wanted to bang his head on the ground.

Phantom’s head or his, he wasn’t sure.

He scrambled off Phantom, who looked _smug_.

Argh.

Why did Phantom always seem to have the upper hand?

Here he had done something that had caught Phantom off guard and surprised.

Yet he ended up the one losing.

Phantom chuckled and got off from the ground, his hat with a blue feather somehow firmly on his head.

What would it take to ruffle Phantom’s feathers.

Kurapika thought, and heard a sound.

_Chirp._

“Hm...?”

  
  
A small bird was pecking at his feet.

Then it flew up to him, on top of his helmet.

“…”

“Oi, that’s my pet.”

  
Phantom said.

“Your pet is a bird?”

  
Kurapika smirked.

“For your information, it’s a phoenix.”  
  
Phantom said and Kurapika checked.  
  


* * *

**Name: Phoenix [Baby]**

**Pet Type: Limited Edition, Customized (Event)**

**Owner: Phantom**

* * *

It seemed Phantom wasn’t lying.

“So? What pet did you get that you had to come and boast –“

Phantom stopped short as something scraped against his leg.

He looked down to see a lizard with wings.

“Hahaha! A lizard? And you came to boast?”

  
  
Phantom said, but he was smiling as he stopped and held out his finger, to the lizard with wings who curled around it, pleased.

  
“For your information, it’s a dragon.”

Kurapika countered as he stared at the smile on Phantom’s face.

  
  
The baby Phoenix squawked on Kurapika’s helmet.

The baby Dragon growled on Phantom’s hand.

“…”

“I wanted a dragon.”

Phantom confessed.

“I would have preferred a phoenix.”

Kurapika admitted.

“…”

They sighed.

Then stared at each other.

Kurapika didn’t know what made him do it.

He actually _offered_.

“Do you want to trade?”

“…”

  
  
Phantom stared at him.

Then he _smiled_.

“Tempting, but no. The pet is after all, a customized pet. Although I would have liked a dragon, I got it from the answers I gave. I don’t know why, but this was the result from _my_ answers, so I will keep it.”

Phantom said and Kurapika stared.

“I see.”

Phantom held out his hand and the baby Phoenix fluttered off Kurapika’s helmet and came to rest on his hand, nuzzling it happily.

“Besides, it likes me already.”

“…”

The baby Dragon which looked like a lizard with wings uncurled from Phantom’s hand, flying over to his other hand to look at the baby Phoenix curiously.

  
  
It made a little growl.

The baby Phoenix chirped.

It reached out one of its small claws to the red-orange feathers.

The baby Phoenix chirped but held up its head proudly.

The baby Dragon stroked the feathers.

The baby Phoenix seemed pleased.

“…”

_Cute_.

Phantom and Nemesis both thought but didn’t voice it out loud.

“Take your dragon back.”

Phantom finally said.

“You don’t need to tell me that.”

Nemesis said.

He held out his hand.

“Come back. We’re going.”

The baby Dragon continued stroking the baby Phoenix’s feathers.

“…”

Phantom _laughed._

Kurapika twitched.

“It seems your pet wants to stay with mine. Maybe I should just take both.”

Phantom smirked.

Kurapika was annoyed.

He tried a different tune.

“We’re going. Don’t you want to get stronger? Let’s train.”  
  
He said for he envisioned a strong dragon would be receptive to that.

  
  
The baby Dragon raised its head.

It nodded and ruffled the baby Phoenix’s feathers then flew over, settling on his shoulder.

Kurapika could sigh.

Great. His pet seemed to like Phantom’s pet.

Kurapika wondered why he had even come here in the first place.

“Go away.”

  
Phantom said as if suddenly remembering they were enemies.

“I was going.”

Kurapika retorted and materialized his black wings, sweeping to the sky for a flight to clear his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was happy at the wonderful comments and seeing people enjoying this story, it encouraged me to write. So I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter~ 
> 
> Yes pets come in because aren't pets one of the best parts of being in a virtual reality world??? Of course Kurapika and Kuroro are going to get mythical pets! So a dragon and phoenix it is~I wanted the dragon - for Kuroro, but somehow the story let him get the phoenix instead. I guess it's a contrast to his player killer nature, since a phoenix can be a symbol of feminineness? Or maybe because his other character Mizu is a girl lol.
> 
> Recently I astral traveled in my dreams and it felt like I was in a virtual reality world. I saw this huge white temple, and the scenery was so clear! In another scene I touched a TV and it felt almost physical. Oh also a camel came up to me but I was trying to take a photo of the white temple, so I backtracked, it came up again, I moved back again and it came up again, it looked like a real camel. It was cute, but ah I really wanted to take a photo!
> 
> I'm mentioning it because it happened the night after I finished this chapter. It was so cool. It really felt like I was in a virtual reality world.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Topic: Pets**

* * *

[Hey Departers! Now that they finally put cute pets in the game, wanna share what you got?]

Iluvdw

[I got a bluebird, I’m not very high level but I got lucky and it dropped from a boss monster!]

New723

[Lmao I got a raccoon I forgot where I got it from.]

whatyoulookinat

[I don’t have a pet yet but I saw one of the top guilds, I think they had a turtle!]

Mysticmagic12

[Oh that’s old news man there’s another thread in the forum for that. Think it was called Star Event Winners’ Pets]

Rollinday6

[Really? Damn I gotta go check it out!]

Mysticmagic12

  
[Speaking of that thread, I still can’t believe Phantom and Nemesis got a phoenix and dragon. I know they topped the event with their guilds but HOW IS THAT FAIR! I got an octopus btw, found it from some lake boss.]

Juzanotherplayerz

[Octopus LOL that’s a first! AND I KNOW WHAT PHOENIX AND DRAGON I’M SO JEALOUS.]

Rollinday6

[Let’s not talk about that here lol. And yeah I got a monkey. OP what did you get?]

Wiseyourass

[I haven’t gotten anything tbh which is why I wanted to hear everyone’s responses!]

Iluvdw

[Lol. Good luck hunting then!]

Wiseyourass

* * *

**Topic: Star Event Winners’ Pets**

* * *

[You knew this thread was gonna come sooner or later. With the surprising announcement they made at the end of the event, anyone wanna share what the guilds who participated in the event got? If you’ve seen them around or you’re one of them lol]

nodepartingnolife

[Bold callout haha. Consolation prize guild member here. We got…………a mouse.]

insertcoolnamehere

[Love the topic title! For once everyone was a winner in the event since the consolation prize was a pet! I didn’t participate, just wanted to say that. After the event I’ve done some scouting since I love animals. So far I’ve seen a snake, a bear cub, baby hippo, a sparrow, a hyena, and a deer.]

Iluvdw

[Evoke member here. Confession, we got the deer. We just stared, we were expecting a you know, fiercer animal. Yeah.]  
  
hitoriboochi

[Evoke got a deer?! But Evoke placed fourth! Is it a secretly powerful deer or did the developers troll]

nodepartingnolife

[I don’t know but I know our image is ruined. We got stares. Bet the developers laughing their ass off. So disbelieving I’m complaining on a forum. How will the deer evoke anything wtf]

hitoriboochi

[If Evoke got a deer what did World Wanderers, third place, get?]

nodepartingnolife

[Don’t know, but rumors are people saw something flying in the sky above the World Wanderers guild leader. It didn’t look big but who knows?]

Assassinot1219

[…….Well, it suits the guild name, flying to other worlds? Hahah….then, Immersion?]

Wannabearcher53

[That’s a mystery, haven’t seen any pet near them.]

hitoriboochi

[………….guys. Dare I ask what about the top 2 guilds, Phantom Troupe and Hunters?]

nodepartingnolife

[Maybe they got a cat and dog, since Phantom and Nemesis are always hostile towards each other like cats and dogs]

hitoriboochi

[LOL. Omg would love to see that!]

Wannabearcher53

[Don’t mean to break the party guys but I stepped on the tail of Nemesis’s dragon]

Seekifyoudare

[NEMESIS’S DRAGON?!?!?!?!?!]

Wannabearcher53

[NEMESIS GOT A DRAGON?!]

nodepartingnolife

[WHY. MYTHICAL.]

hitoriboochi

[HOW DID YOU STEP ON THE TAIL OF A DRAGON.]

Rollinday3

[Dude I was just in town, walking, and I stepped on something. I thought I stepped on someone’s foot so I said sorry and looked down and what do I see but a lizard with wings. It would have remained a lizard with wings to me IF IT DIDN’T BREATHE FIRE. IT WAS SMALL. BUT IT BREATHED FIRE.

While I was hopping about clutching my foot I heard a super cold voice saying

‘Did you just step on the tail of my dragon’

Turned and saw Nemesis himself staring at me like he wanted to kill me then give me to the grim reaper.

Then I clicked on his profile and went to the new pet section and there it was, Dragon, Limited Edition, Customized (Event). Still in Baby form so maybe that’s why it looked like a lizard but I SAW DRAGON. AND OWNER: NEMESIS.

I know Nemesis doesn’t PK but yeah his eyes man. They’re red. And scary.

I said sorry he gave me this look like he wanted to step on me, then nodded and left. Then his little dragon flapped its wings and flew to his shoulder.

Hence I survived my encounter with Nemesis.

He’s like 4 times my level no freaking joke.

Btw I took a picture. See.

IMG_45.jpg

Also here the pet profile

IMG_46.jpg]

Seekifyoudare

[HELL THAT’S NEMESIS ALRIGHT THAT ARMOR CAN ONLY BE HIM]

nodepartingnolife

[Ok there are so many things I can say but WHAT DO YA MEAN CUSTOMIZED. IS THIS NORMAL? OR IS IT ONLY FOR THOSE TWO LUCKY BUT TALENTED GENIUS BASTARDS?! HOW DID THEY GET A CUSTOMIZED PET?!]

hitoriboochi

[They tied for 1st place, so their pet rewards were probably customized to make the 1st place reward different from the others.

STILL DRAGON? DRAGON?????? IF MYTHICAL AT LEAST A GRIFFIN WHY DRAGON?! GIVE NEMESIS A UNICORN!!!]

Rollinday3

[I don’t know anymore. Even if it’s customized how do you get a dragon as a pet for you specially??? Like I imagine they had to take some quiz or solve some puzzle and they did so well they got mythical creatures?! I mean if Nemesis got a damn dragon I bet Phantom got some mythical creature too!]

Juzanotherplayerz

[You know what, Nemesis with a unicorn makes me lmao but you know what’s funnier? Phantom with a unicorn]

Sijsoioais34

[Phantom with a unicorn………….you know unicorns have sharp horns, somehow, I think that will be terrifying. It’d be a battle killer unicorn. If it’s customized for Phantom no way it will be a harmless unicorn! I bet it would be a black unicorn able to shoot laser beams out of its eyes]

Wannabearcher53

[Sorry to burst your bubble guys but

IMG_13.jpg

Phantom got a Phoenix]

stillwondering

[…………………………………………I want to depart from Departing World. Bye.]

Juzanotherplayerz

[It’s a bird. But the name is Phoenix. Why.]

Rollinday6  
  


[So Phantom and Nemesis both got fire pets………..but wouldn’t a dragon suit Phantom better?? His weapon’s summon skill is a dragon.]

nodepartingnolife

[Maybe since Phantom’s skill is a dragon, so the developers gave the dragon pet to Nemesis.]

Assassinot1219

[So the developers trolled Phantom and Nemesis too???? No mercy….]

stillwondering

[Must have been revenge for them beating them at their April Fool’s joke.]

Assassinot1219

[I think so cause see

IMG_14.jpg

Yeah that’s Nemesis’s dragon on Phantom’s shoulder with Phantom’s phoenix.

And that’s Nemesis]

stillwondering

[Holy they’re not fighting. Do their pets like each other???]

nodepartingnolife

[Maybe they’re forced to spend time with each other because the developers made their pets like each other LOLOLOLROFL]

Sijsoioais34

[Omg. Or because they want the other’s pet? Maybe Phantom wants the Dragon and Nemesis wants the Phoenix.]

nodepartingnolife

[This is gonna be epic.]

Juzanotherplayerz

[Good job developers! Nice revenge!!]

Rollinday6

[And Nemesis is the goddess – er god of revenge LOL]

Juzanotherplayerz

[Greek mythology! Maybe the developers are primordial gods, like Uranus]

Rollinday6

[Don’t know about mythology but eh even though it’s unfair I still kinda want to see their dragon and phoenix grow up??? Imagine how epic that will be.]

nodepartingnolife

[…….I need to go hunt a camera for such a sight.]

Whome54321

[We’ll just all be silent like this.]

Juzanotherplayerz

[Feels like we’re looking forward to seeing their grown up phoenix and dragon more than Phantom and Nemesis themselves……..]

Rollinday6

[They look so chill in the picture for once]

Assassinot1219

[If we’re like this imagine what the Phantom & Nemesis Recon people are like]

nodepartingnolife

[……Good game man. Good game.]

Juzanotherplayerz

* * *

**Chatroom: Recon on T2P, Phantom and Nemesis**

* * *

**Omaewamouikiteiru:** So I know everyone’s been wondering about what Phantom and Nemesis got as pets. According to a thread in the forum, they got a dragon and phoenix.

 **Lonewarrior626:** ……myth

 **Omaewamouikiteiru:** Not a myth, it’s real. See

IMG_46.jpg

IMG_13.jpg

 **Lonewarrior626:** I accidentally pressed enter lol. I meant mythical???? Wow

 **SOLO:** It says customized. Customized.

 **Jewelscore:** At this point, we should not be surprised.

 **12345:** Ok but like the dragon and phoenix are in their baby form, imagine them grown

 **Nblue:** What grown, imagine them as little, in child form or something, they are going to be so cute

 **Lonewarrior626:** Doesn’t fit either Phantom or Nemesis’s image lol. Imagine them going around with a cute dragon and a cute phoenix

 **Sunglassesman:** The girls are going to coo and go even crazier over them…….damn!!!!

 **12345:** Wait. Why did Phantom get the Phoenix and not Dragon??? He seems more like a dragon guy to me. His weapon summon is a dragon too.

 **Omaewamouikiteiru:** The people in that forum thread were saying it’s trolling by the developers since Phantom and Nemesis beat them at their April Fools’ joke

 **Lonewarrior626:** Oooooh yeah those wings they got as a joke prize lol

 **Sunglassesman:** Still can’t believe that happened but it’s them after all

 **SOLO:** Ok but Phantom and Nemesis already have wings and they’re the only ones and now they get winged creatures too?!

 **Assassinot1219:** Alright wait here, the event was actually against Phantom and Nemesis, since you would be disqualified if you killed. I think the developers were planning to give the customized pets to some other guild, maybe a weaker guild as their revenge. So even though Phantom and Nemesis had wings, they wouldn’t have the winged pets. 

But too bad Phantom and Nemesis just had too much strategy and skill, so they won and the devs had to give the pets to them. All they could do was switch it so Phantom wouldn’t get the Dragon but the Phoenix and Nemesis would get the Dragon.

 **Omaewamouikiteiru:** Good point there assassin, also see

IMG_14.jpg

Phantom and Nemesis together with their pets on Phantom’s shoulder.

The devs made their pets like each other

The devs made the pets of two guys who dislike each other and are enemies, like each other

 **Nblue:** OMG WHAT

 **12345: I** t’s official. The developers are trolls.

 **SOLO:** Phantom and Nemesis actually have to spend time with each other now. Imagine.

 **Lonewarrior626:** Phantom and Nemesis hanging out because their pets want to hang out with each other. This is gold.

 **12345:** By the way pets are untradeable, our guild leader wanted to trade his consolation prize pet but it couldn’t be traded. At least the event pets are untradeable. So yeah.

 **Lonewarrior626:** I’m laughing

 **SOLO:** Phantom and Nemesis are actually going to be seen together now. Never thought I’d see the day.

 **Omaewamouikiteiru:** I don’t want to imagine what the fangirls will say.

* * *

**Chatroom: Phantom x Nemesis**

* * *

**Nblue:** GUYS LOOK

IMG_14.jpg

I GOT THIS FROM THE T2P RECON CHAT

PHANTOM AND NEMESIS TOGETHER WITH THEIR PETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Liza:** Omg! That’s so cute!!!

 **Whiterabbit260:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! KAWAII SUGIRUUUUUUUU

 **Biscuit:** Haa..haa…two hot guys together OMG!!!

 **Iluvmuscles:** THE SHIP HAS SET SAIL!!!!

 **Nblue:** Yes and aren’t their dragon and phoenix cute?!

 **Risall:** Wait, their pets are a dragon and phoenix?! It just looks like a bird and a lizard

 **Nblue:** Because they’re in baby form!!!

 **Risall:** Ooooh, really?! In that other game I played, I got a fox and my friend got a turtle, it was a powerful turtle but, amazing! This game is really amazing!

 **Nblue:** Right?! By the way I haven’t seen you around here, welcome! Let’s ship them together!

 **Risall:** Ship…?

 **Nblue:** Eh you didn’t know? This chatroom is for those who ship, want romance between Phantom and Nemesis!~

 **Risall:** Huh?! Really?!

 **Whiterabbit260:** What did you think it was about LOL

 **Risall:** I thought I would find information on the top 2 players in Departing World here!!! It says ‘Phantom x Nemesis’!!!

 **Whiterabbit260:** Wrong~that’s the ship name! An ‘x’ is indication of a pairing!

 **Risall:** o_O. Okay….

 **Maple:** What’s wrong, Risa?

 **Risall:** Maple…we got in the wrong place. WAIT WHY DID YOU TALK

 **Maple:** Eh? Why can’t I talk?

 **Nblue:** Why can’t she talk?

 **Biscuit:** Or he?!

 **Risall:** Ah, it’s nothing! I guess we aren’t known here~Anyway we got into the wrong place, sorry for the misunderstanding! We’re going now!

 **Maple:** Eh? But I want to stay. This seems like a fun place!

 **Nblue:** Yes stay and ship Phantom and Nemesis with us!!!!

 **Risall:** No it’s really alright!

 **Maple:** But I want to stay. It’s fun!

 **Risall:** *sigh* Fine….please don’t mind us…..

 **Nblue:** Yay! Going back to the point, Phantom and Nemesis, Phantom and Nemesis!

 **Liza:** *laugh* They’re so cute together~

 **Biscuit:** Handsome guys!!!

 **Iluvmuscles:** Imagine them doing the *censored* their glorious muscles would be brushing against each other………………………….

**NotKing1:** ………………..what place did I end up in. @Whiterabbit260 what is this???

 **Whiterabbit260:** LOL glorious isn’t it!!!

 **NotKing1:** …what am I doing in a chat full of girls? I’m leaving.

 **Biscuit:** KING ARE YOU A HANDSOME GUY

 **NotKing1:** Don’t call me King. Yeah, I’m a man. I was tricked here by Whiterabbit260.

 **Biscuit:** PLEASE SEND ME A PICTURE OF YOURSELF

 **NotKing1:** No. I’m leaving.

………………Why can’t I leave?

 **Whiterabbit260:** I did some magic~

 **NotKing1:** …

 **Nblue:** OMG I SHIP. WHITERABBIT260 INTRODUCE HIM TO ME.

 **Whiterabbit260:** Eh? Ship? Me and him? LOLOLOL sorry but my heart lies with Phantom

 **NotKing1:** Me and this *censored* ….me and *censored*……….

 **Nblue:**???

 **NotKing1:** Certain words have been censored to not reveal *censored* identity. It’s not what you are thinking.

 **Nblue:** That’s so cool!!! Whiterabbit260 are you a hacker of some sort?!

 **Whiterabbit260:** Ehehe~maybe~?

 **NotKing1:** …Whiterabbit260 just likes to mess with people. Don’t ship me and them.

 **Iluvmuscles:** You know what shipping is, King?!

 **NotKing1:** Don’t call me King…..I know whiterabbit so I know. At this rate I would rather be shipped with Phantom instead.

 **Nblue:** OMG LOVE TRIANGLE?! KING, NEMESIS, PHANTOM!!!!

 **NotKing1:** …I did not mean it that way.

 **Whiterabbit260:** Phantom is mine you know~?

 **NotKing1:** What are you doing in the Phantom x Nemesis’s thread then? *censored*

 **Whiterabbit260:** How can I not be involved in my dear Phantom’s – virtual reality life?~

 **NotKing1:** ………if you say so. Why am I even here.

 **Whiterabbit260:** Ehehe~

 **Nblue:** OK BUT LIKE WHITERABBIT ARE YOU A YANDERE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN PHANTOM IS YOURS. I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PHANTOM X NEMESIS SHIPPER!!!

 **Whiterabbit260:** Oh I am I am, but I also ship myself with Phantom! I’m his fan after all!

 **Nblue:** Ehhh well whatever works for you! As long as you ship Phantom and Nemesis!

 **Whiterabbit260:** Yes~

 **Kisshimnotme:** Back to BL! I FOUND SOME PHANTOM X NEMESIS DOUJIN!

Phantomandnemesiskissedomg.jpg

 **Whiterabbit260:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **NotKing1:** …

 **Nblue:** OMG WHO IS THE ARTIST WHO IS THE ARTIST

 **Kisshimnotme:** I don’t know!! I was googling and found this page!

 **Maple:** Wah, that’s so cute right Risa?!

 **Risall:** …………….ehhh…..

 **Biscuit:** HANDSOME. BEAUTIFUL.

 **Whiterabbit260:** DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING R-RATED. IF YOU HAVE I WANT TO SEE IT. PREFERABLY WITH PHANTOM ON THE BOTTOM.

 **NotKing1:** You have no shame.

 **Biscuit: H** ot guy hot guy!!!!

 **Liza:** R-RATED?! I shouldn’t…!

 **Nblue:** IT’S TWO GUYS TOGETHER SO IT’S OKAY LIZA! AND!!! PHANTOM ON THE BOTTOM?! HIM?!

 **Iluvmuscles:** Imagine…one of them licking the other’s muscles……..*nosebleed*

 **Whiterabbit260:** ……….life is beautiful

 **NotKing1:** get me out of here

 **Nblue:** phantom on the bottom…….omgomgomg

 **Liza:** N are you okay?

 **Nblue:** Hahaha! Sorry Phantom~but I LOVE THAT IDEA?! PHANTOM ON THE BOTTOM! I WANT TO SEE IT, I WANT TO SEE IT!!!!

 **Kisshimnotme:** I think they’re reversible but now that you mention it….!

 **  
Iwillgodownwiththiship:** Sorry I’m late guys OMG WHAT IS THAT.

 **Nblue:** Phantom on the bottom!

 **Kisshimnotme:** A doujin I found! And we were talking about Phantom on the bottom!

 **Iwillgodownwiththisship:** PHANTOM ON THE BOTTOM? BUT PHANTOM IS ALWAYS THE ONE TAUNTING NEMESIS! ALSO PHANNEM KISS?!

 **Kisshimnotme:** That’s why it’s interesting! It would be against the usual dynamic! Imagine, Phantom caught off guard………….Phantom flushed……….

 **Nblue:** ……..ha…hahahaa…….I need a picture I need a picture I need a picture NOW

 **Iwillgodownwiththisship:** …………omg why do I want to see it ><?!

**  
NotKing1:** It suddenly went quiet

 **Whiterabbit260:** I think N went off somewhere~

 **Liza:** It seems she did…….

* * *

“Kuroro!”

Kuroro looked up from the bed where he was reading a book.

“…Neon?”

Neon grinned, moving from the door of his bedroom.

“You came here unannounced again…what do you want?”

“Great, you’re already on the bed! I need a picture!”

“…..hah?”

Kuroro stared.

Neon smiled brightly.

  
“…Er, I need a model – a model of a handsome guy lying on the bed…!”

“………why would you need such a model?”

Kuroro looked suspiciously.

Neon pouted.

  
“Just hurry and let me take a picture!!! And put your book away!”

“…”

“Kurorooooo…!”

Neon was whining.

“…”

Kuroro smiled.

“…If this is for your…Phantom x Nemesis ship…………..”

Neon sweatdropped.

Kuroro was way too sharp.

“Ahaha, so you knew! So let me take a picture! Of you lying on the bed!”

“Are you going to photoshop Nemesis on top of me?”

  
Kuroro sighed, turning his attention back to his book, Return of the Little Prince.

  
“You should have asked me in the game instead then.”

  
He said dryly.

“Great idea! Kuroro let’s go in the game now and I’ll take a picture –“

“Do you even have the camera item?”

“Ahhh no I don’t!!! So Kuroro, hunt it for me!”

“Why should I hunt the camera item for you so you can take a picture of me and photoshop Nemesis who is my enemy on top of me……..”

Kuroro sighed, not understanding his childhood friend’s logic at all.

Neon pouted at him.

“No means no. Neon.”

“Ehh…fine….”

  
Neon flopped onto the bed beside Kuroro, twirling a strand of his hair around her finger.

  
  
“I was so close too……..”

Kuroro just ruffled her hair and continued reading his book.

“But Kuroro, I heard your pet and Nemesis’s pet like each other!”

“…Unfortunately.”

“And that you and Nemesis were hanging out with each other~”

“…Only because our pets like each other.”

“So what did you two talk about?!”

“…Our pets. If not, it was a dead silence.”

Kuroro said with a straight face.

Neon groaned.

  
“Kuroro can’t you give some juicy information to your childhood friend….?”

Kuroro just shrugged and looked back at his book.

“…why do you even ship us?”

Neon blinked as if surprised he had asked.

“Why…I never really thought about it! I just feel you two would be good together!”

“…I see.”

“But…”

  
  
Neon was smiling. Kuroro shifted his gaze to her.

“I think you would want someone on your intelligence level right? And he goes against you.”

“…Him going against me is why you shouldn’t put us together…”

  
Kuroro said, but he didn’t deny the first point.

“Eh really? For someone like Kuroro, wouldn’t it be interesting to be with someone who goes against you, who can challenge you?”

“…”

  
  
Kuroro decided to tell her.

“Nemesis already has a girl he likes.”

“……..EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!”

Kuroro nodded, his face the same expression.

“It’s true. I met him off the event map and he confronted me about it. It seems my Spider killed the girl he liked without knowing.”

Kuroro said contemplatively, raising his hand to his chin.

“He was really angry that she was player killed. He pinned me down and got in my face –“

“HE PINNED YOU DOWN AND GOT IN YOUR FACE?!”

“…”

Maybe he shouldn’t have phrased it that way.

“…And told me to stop player killing. I refused, we fought. And then…”

Kuroro allowed himself a frown.

“…He ambushed me after we got our pets. To show off his dragon pet.”

“He came to you to show off?! That’s so cute!!!”

“…Your filter is unbeatable.”

Kuroro sighed and Neon’s eyes were bright.

“Then what happened?!”

“…Don’t fangirl. His ambush failed, we fell, I fell on top of him –“

“Kyaaaaaaa!!!!”

“…you’re not listening. He flipped our positions and wouldn’t get off me.”

“Nemesis x Phantom!!!!”

“…’You don’t seem to like it. It makes me want to do it more’. He said maybe I’d know how people who don’t like my player killing feel –“

  
  
Kuroro was stopped as Neon grabbed his shoulders and stared at him.

“’NEMESIS SERIOUSLY SAID THOSE WORDS?!”

“…Yes. That’s why, there is no reason to ship –“

“Nemesis x Phantom!!! It’s real! I didn’t know Nemesis could say such provocative things…!”

“……..I see.”

Kuroro said and pushed Neon away, taking up his book again.

“You can leave.”

“Eh…?”

Kuroro stared blankly.

“Are you a shipper whatever that means before you’re my childhood friend?”

“…Kuroro.”

“I’m telling you about how Nemesis provoked me because of the girl he likes, but you’re not listening.”

“Ah…..”

  
  
Neon almost looked guilty.

  
Kuroro didn’t pay attention to it.

“….Kuroro don’t be angry!!!”  
  
Neon seemed to realize.

“…”

Kuroro kept silent.

“I just couldn’t help but get excited!!! Kuroroooo!!!”

Neon had the gall to throw herself at him and hug him around the middle.

“…”

  
“You know me! We’ve known each other since we were kids!! So don’t be angrrryyyy!!”

  
Neon whined.

“…I was confiding.”

  
Kuroro finally said.

_I don’t do that often._

He left the words unsaid.

Neon rested her head on his stomach.

“I know. Sorry…….”

She muttered glumly.

Kuroro spared her a look.

“……..it’s rare for you to apologize.”

Kuroro had to observe.

Neon pursed her lips.

“Are you thinking I’m too spoilt to apologize?! Well no! Even I can apologize if I did something wrong, especially with the guy I’ve known since we were kids!”

She huffed, then pursed her lips.

“I was just being excited about my ship……..”

“…”

Neither of them were good at friendships.

The only other friend Neon had was Eliza, whom was the daughter of the family who had served hers.

Neon always seemed to live in her own world, and while people would like her outgoing personality at first, they would be turned off by her self-centredness.

Kuroro did not mind. For he himself was a selfish individual. In fact he found it amusing how someone could be so self-centred without guilt.

Though it seemed even Neon could tell when she had done wrong, though maybe it was because he was her childhood friend and they had known each other for a long time.

He was almost glad she had apologized, or a conflict which would have been troublesome would have occurred.

For he was not going to apologize for something that wasn’t his fault.

“Fine. You’re forgiven.”

Kuroro said, his face not betraying his feelings.

  
Neon lighted up and threw her arms around him.

“Yay~I knew you would forgive me easily!”

“…”

“Kuroro is my childhood friend after all!”

“Yeah.”

He said, then went back to the topic.

“Anyway. Nemesis provoked me, because he already has a girl he likes…so….bid goodbye to your ship?”

He smirked, and Neon frowned.

“No!”

“…No?”

Kuroro mouthed.

“Nemesis only said he has a girl he likes right? He didn’t say _girlfriend_. So my ship still has a chance!”

Neon said and continued on before Kuroro could speak.

“I don’t like that Nemesis made you upset by provoking you, but I still think you two are good together! And I’m not going to let some unknown girl who can’t even defend herself from your Spider get in the way of that!"

Neon frowned.

“Why would Nemesis like a girl who isn’t even strong enough to defeat your Spider?! I don’t understand!”

Neon had a point.

Not that he cared about what girl Nemesis liked.

But being the top player in the game besides him, couldn’t he have better taste?

Liking a girl who couldn’t even defend herself from his enemy’s group…

Kuroro almost pitied Nemesis and his choice in romance.

But then again, Nemesis was the justice upholding type. Perhaps he liked to have a woman to protect.

The chivalrous knight.

Kuroro just smiled wryly, as he looked back to his book.

“You’re desperate……”

“I’m not desperate! I’m passionate!!!”

“…”

Passionate.

She had passion which he lacked.

Perhaps that was why he allowed himself to be dragged into her pace.

Kuroro yawned and extended his hands, raising his book up into the air.

“I get it, I get it, your ship still has a chance. Happy?”  
  
He drawled, and Neon’s eyes widened.

“Kuroro…!”

Kuroro sighed.

“I don’t know why you chose your childhood friend and his enemy together to be passionate about of all things…….ah…..I’m beat.”

“Yes -!”

Neon said and he blinked, to see her phone aimed at him.

“Oi –“

He started but the picture was already taken.

“Yes! I got what I wanted!!!”

Kuroro just stared.

He threw his hands up into the air wordlessly.

“Kuroro!”

“What…?”

“Eheh, you’re not angry anymore right?”

  
  
Neon smiled but she met his eyes.

“…saying that after you took a picture of me when I let my guard down for your own selfish desires…you really are self-centred.”

  
  
Kuroro smiled.  
  
One could say it was almost fond.

  
  
“Yay~! Ah that was close~! Kuroro was angry at me!”

Neon seemed to read the answer in his smile and so was going off on her own again.

“Then Kuroro, I’m going! Tell me if you have any more exciting encounters with Nemesis okay?! I’ll listen closely!!!”

Kuroro just raised a hand, letting Neon make of it what she would.

  
Neon grinned and left his room, giggling happily all the way.

“…”

Kuroro just stared up at the ceiling.

Nemesis’s glaring red eyes appeared in his mind’s eye.

“…passion…huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write~I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> There are like, 6 HxH characters' in the forum threads and chats including Neon. Also a few characters from other animes~for example Risall and Maple are Sally and Maple from Bofuri, a light-hearted virtual reality anime I definitely recommend. Feel free to try to guess who the characters are~
> 
> Wouldn't it be amazing to have a virtual reality world where anime characters from different animes could crossover, interact with, and meet each other? It'd be like a dream come true.
> 
> Special mention to NotKing1 and Whiterabbit260, they're Mutsuki Hajime and Shimotsuki Shun from the Tsukiuta idol franchise. I love them both so much. If you like idol franchises or animes, I definitely recommend checking out Tsukiuta! They're both so cool.
> 
> 'Hence I survived my encounter with Nemesis.
> 
> He’s like 4 times my level no freaking joke.'
> 
> My favorite lines from this chapter lol. 
> 
> Btw thanks to writing this fic my interest in RPG games was rekindled and I found two great mobile RPG games. If you're looking for good games check out Evertale and Epic Seven. I prefer the storyline for Evertale but the animation for Epic Seven is very high quality and beautiful. They're both great fantasy games. 
> 
> Merdain from Evertale even looks like Nemesis - Kurapika! 
> 
> https://evertale.fandom.com/wiki/Merdain_-_Knight_of_Vengeance#5%E2%98%85
> 
> He has the Kurapika 'I don't care about anything else' look. I imagine Nemesis's armor in the game looks something like that. He looks like a manly more masculine Kurapika~


	5. Chapter 5

“Mizu!”

In the virtual reality game, a white haired girl turned as a red haired man headed towards her, concern in his eyes.

Before she could speak, he placed his hands on her shoulders and asked.

“Are you alright? Did you get attacked on the way here?”

Mizu blinked in surprise.

“Eh? I’m alright…”

She said, as if wondering at the emotion the man was expressing.

  
The red haired man started, then drew his hands away, looking slightly abashed.

“…Sorry. I couldn’t protect you last time. I let you be killed………by the Spider.”

Mizu seemed to realize, and she responded cheerfully.

“Oh. It’s okay! I was the one who let my guard down.”

“I think we both let our guard down…”

  
The red haired man said, then looked at her with a nod.

“Anyway, I’ve decided. I’ll choose the Holy Knight job advancement. So I can heal you if you get hurt.”

“Pft -! But Crimson, I’m a cleric! I can heal myself!”

“I don’t care.”

Crimson said, his eyes showing that he had already decided.

Mizu tilted her head, then smiled at him.

“Alright, then should I balance it out? I’ll choose the Bishop job advancement instead of the Priest, there are useful attack skills there.”

“You don’t have to do that. You can be priest if you want to. I know you like supporting others.”

“But I want to help Crimson fight too!”

Mizu said with a bright smile and Crimson started, before returning her smile.

“Ah if that’s the case, then alright. I look forward to seeing you in battle.”

Mizu seemed happy at that, and Crimson felt his smile widening, as she spoke excitedly.

“Anyway Crimson! Did you hear? Pets are out in the game! I want one, I want one~”

“Yeah I heard. You want one?”

Crimson said casually, still taking in Mizu’s bright visage, as she spoke obliviously.

“Yes! Also, I heard the top two players, Nemesis and Phantom, have a phoenix and dragon!”

Kurapika stilled.

“…Ah yeah I heard that too………”

He said slowly with his other avatar, as the girl he had confronted Phantom for continued speaking.

“Everyone was so envious! I was too! I want a dragon! Crimson get me one~”

She looked at him, her blue eyes shining.

  
  
Kurapika wondered if this was why Phantom stole.

It wasn’t for himself but for the girl he liked, but for a split second, just a very split second, he imagined ‘stealing’ his dragon from his other account and giving it to Mizu, just to see the smile on her face.

Even though it wouldn’t really be a steal since it was from his other character.

Did Phantom get happy at the things he stole?

He remembered Phantom’s smile.

  
_Wait._

_Why am I thinking about Phantom?_

“…I’d like to, but I heard it’s a Limited Edition pet from the event. So far, I haven’t seen anyone with a dragon around. So it may not be possible to get.”

“Ehhh……”

Mizu pouted.

“…Is there anything you’d like besides a dragon? I can do some intel on which pet drops from which monster.”

Crimson offered.

Mizu seemed to cheer up.

“Well if I can’t have a dragon~I want something fluffy. I want something fluffy! Get me something fluffy please?”

She said with a bright smile and Crimson really wanted to hug her.

  
_She’s so cute………………_

_……….something fluffy…….._  


He had to research on fluffy things now.

What was the fluffiest animal?

  
  
“…What kind of fluffy animal do you want?”

“…I don’t know! I just want something fluffy and cute.”

  
  
She pouted.

  
  
How was he supposed to know what was fluffy and cute?

Crimson thought for a while, before saying.

  
“…How about I ask and gather some intel on what is fluffy and cute for a pet, and we go and hunt it down and get it for you?”

  
Mizu seemed pleased.

“Okay! Yay~find something fluffy and cute for me okay?”

_You’re already fluffy and cute._

Kurapika smiled, and already resigned himself to late nights researching on forums what was most fluffy and cute.

“Of course.”

* * *

* * *

**Topic: Searching for fluffy and cute pet**

* * *

[I’m looking for information on what is a fluffy and cute pet in Departing World.

I want to get it for someone I like. Any information would be appreciated.]

Crimsonemesis

[That’s rather vague. There are lots of cute and fluffy pets. What type are you looking for? Like, more towards the dog side or the cat side? Carnivore? Herbivorous?]

Assassinot1219

[I don’t know. My friend just said she wanted something cute and fluffy. Something a girl would like? And something that can be hugged I guess.]

Crimsonemesis

[Ah so you’re getting it for a girl. No wonder. In that case anything cute and fluffy will do. I don’t think she’d mind.]

Assassinnot1219

[Holy shit nemesis? Is this Nemesis? Like Nemesis?! I swear I did a double take at the name!]

Nemesisfan269

[No way. Last I checked, Nemesis doesn’t use the forums anymore.]

Assassinnot1219

[Your name lol but no way, Nemesis wouldn’t be looking for a cute and fluffy pet for a girl. If Nemesis liked a girl everyone would know. All the fangirls would be heartbroken.

Also if this was Nemesis I’d be dead cause Isteppedonthetailofhisdragon.]

Seekifyoudare

[LOL so you’re the guy who stepped on the tail of Nemesis’s dragon!

Good that you lived to tell the tale!

P.S. I’m jealous]

Nemesisfan269

[I never thought I’d get known by that. Anyway not nemesis guy, you wanna provide more details for the pet for your girl? Can’t help if we don’t know]

Seekifyoudare

[…Stepped on the tail of Nemesis’s dragon…

She’s not my girl. Just a friend. The color of the pet should be white. It’d go well with her white hair. Cute and fluffy. Perhaps something popular with girls, if what the assassin guy said is right.]

Crimsonemesis

[Yeah I’m that guy. Nemesis is scary don’t tell him I said that. His eyes can kill.

I suppose you’re a new guy to DW? White fluffy pets, there’s the rabbit, pomerarian, the fox, the wolf. There aren’t a lot of white fluffy pets around.

So far the girls seem to like the rabbit pet a lot, a few of my friends hunted it down for their girlfriends. The cat is another one, but it’s not white. Girls also like the pomerarian but it’s super rare and drops from a high level boss monster, if you’re new, you probably can’t get it.]

Seekifyoudare

[I see. I’m sure it was an accident. Don’t worry. He won’t kill you.

I’m fairly new. I’m around level 40. How high level is the boss monster? For the super rare pet.]

Crimsonemesis

[Definitely not Nemesis lol. I’ve hardly seen any pomerarians around. I’m level 80, like twice your level dude and I can’t defeat that high level boss monster. It’s level 200 if I remember correctly. It’s for guys like Nemesis to hunt. Nemesis as in the top player Nemesis I mean. You know him?]

Nemesisfan269

[Yeah and it brought me fame lol. Blessing in disguise? Lucky Nemesis doesn’t PK.

I’m level 60, 20 levels higher than you and I can’t hunt it. It’s level 180. To hunt it you have to be at least level 200. Impossible for a level 40 even with super good equipment. Can’t do it even if you’re a whale with that level gap.

If you’re just getting a pet for a girl and not for stats or pet skills, the rabbit is the easiest. It’s fluffy and white, matches your girl – or not your girl – criteria. It drops from a level 20 monster, and it’s quite common.

Also who doesn’t know Nemesis, nemesisfan]

Seekifyoudare

[I know him. …Nemesis. I didn’t know he had fans.

What about the fox and the wolf? Maybe she’d like a wolf. Are those from high level boss monsters?]

Crimsonemesis

[Yeah Nemesis has a hell lot of fans though I’m biased in saying that. And not only girls, guys too like me. He’s the leader of one of the top guilds after all and top player, I heard he and Phantom are known even outside Departing World. There’s even been Nemesis posers around, you just sounded like him for a moment with the bluntness and I saw your name lololol.

The wolf is kind of hard to get, drops from a level 70 monster, though it’s not impossible for your level if you have good equipment. But it’s fierce looking, more of a battle pet than one for a gift to a girl. The fox would be better, and you can hunt it but it’s very very rare. On average you would have to hunt for a week to get a chance at getting it. But it’s not impossible, since it’s from a normal monster.]

Nemesisfan269

[Omg the Nemesis posers, why do people even do that. They’re obviously not Nemesis even if they use his name.

Maybe we should let the guy decide, who knows, the girl he’s doing this for may like the wolf. For me, I’d be lazy to hunt so I’d go with the rabbit.]

Seekifyoudare

[Level 150 here. Just saying but the pomerarian is near impossible to get and people are charging at least 5 million on the market.

Also the unofficial Departing World wiki is coming up with a guide for pets. It’d take about 2 weeks for it to be up.]

Iluvdw

[Level 200. For a moment I thought this thread was for Nemesis fans just cause of OP’s name. He’s a cool guy but tbh I prefer Phantom. There haven’t even been Phantom posers lol. No one dares.

The pomerarian is impossible to get, it’s just one of those pets the developers put for players to monetize. The fox and wolf are both hard, but possible. I got one.]

Swordguy126

[I see. I don’t really care about Nemesis or Phantom, it’s not the point of the topic.

‘nemesis’ just means ‘enemy’. Call me Crimson.

Do you have a picture of the fox or wolf

@Iluvdw I appreciate the information, could you post a link when it’s done?]

Crimsonemesis

[Yeah we’re planning to post a new thread in the forum when it’s done. Just keep a look out.

Good luck hunting for your pet! Pets are great.]

Iluvdw

[Ah well cause they’re the top 2 players and also old players, so most people like to talk about them. They’re like celebrities in DW. They’re like the trend. Even people my level keep tabs on them. But I get that.

Yeah Crimson, I got a picture of the fox. I’ll be hunting the wolf next.

Here

IMG_236]

Swordguy126

[OMG it’s super cute!!!! Maybe I should get my guy friend to hunt it for me!!!

By the way Crimson? Are you like the Crimson I know! Is the girl you’re doing this for, ‘mi’?]

Nblue

[You sound familiar. Yeah she has ‘mi’ in her name.

If you’re her friend, don’t tell her. I want it to be a surprise.]

Crimsonemesis

[Sorry already did! I texted her.

The red haired crimson guy? Oh she’ll be so happy~]

Nblue

[What

How

It was supposed to be a surprise……….

Wait you know her in rl?]

Crimsonemesis

[Yeah nemesis – LOL I mean Crimson!

Yeah we’re friends! By the way she seems quite amused, she said she knows!!?]

Nblue

[She asked me. But I wanted it to be a surprise, on the kind of pet…

Whatever. Do you know what type of pet she likes?]

Crimsonemesis

[I think the fox would be perfect~it’s cute~and sly~like her.]

Nblue

[Yes it’s cute. She’s sly?]

Crimsonemesis

[She is.

If you’re getting the fox for her I suppose I can’t get my guy friend to hunt it for me~]

Nblue

[It seems I have more to discover then.

Why?]

Crimsonemesis

[It’s nothing! Just, it would be boring if we two girl-friends had the same pet you know~?]

Nblue

[I see.

I’m getting the fox then. Don’t tell her.

@Swordguy126 where did you get the fox?]

Crimsonemesis

[Alright I won’t~!]

Nblue

[Woah what a coincidence that was like a scene right out of an anime.

I got it from the Crystal Caves. Area 2. But it also drops from the monsters in the Highlands Area 3 and the Ripped Valley.]

Swordguy126

[I did not expect that either. I know Nblue but I did not know she knew the girl I know in real life.

Alright thanks.]

Crimsonemesis

[Anime scene indeed.

The white fox may take more than a week to drop. So don’t be surprised.]

Swordguy126

[I won’t.]

Crimsonemesis

* * *

_[You, be a bit more cautious!]_

[Huh?]

_[It was you, right? Crimsonemesis on the looking for cute and fluffy pet thread.]_

[Yeah. Ah, you’re assassin.]

_[Yeah. You almost got found out.]_

[Not really. As one guy said, if Nemesis liked a girl, everyone would know.]

_[Right… anyway, the guy who stepped on the tail of your dragon is hilarious! He didn’t know he was talking to the real Nemesis.]_

[It’s no big deal. I didn’t know it had that big an impact. I had no idea I had fans in Departing World as well…..]

_[How could you not know?!]_

[I don’t pay attention to those sort of things. I know Phantom is surprisingly popular though……….]

_[Yeah he is, guys like him get all the attention. Oh and that Nblue girl, I’ve seen her around. The one who’s Mizu’s friend.]_

[Where?]

_[She’s in the Phantom and Nemesis Recon chat.]_

[There’s something like that…? I’m just playing this game the way I want.]

_[There is, Mr famous idol. Anyway I didn’t know she was your crush’s friend.]_

[I’ve met her before, but I didn’t know they knew each other in real life. Well, it’s good that the fox is something Mizu would like. I don’t have to hunt down the pomerarian then.]

_[…You like her that much huh? I’m hunting down the pomerarian and I still haven’t gotten it yet. Even if it’s you, you’d have difficulty – and wait, how would you explain getting a pet that drops from a high level boss monster to her?]_

[I could say I have another account, I don’t have to say the name. You want the pomerarian, Killua?]

_[That’s -! Well it’s super rare, and I’m just curious, that’s all. Don’t tell Gon.]_

[He’d want to join huh? I won’t.]

_[Yeah I want to do it on my own. Back to your crush, are you ever gonna tell her your true identity? Top player Nemesis.]_

[I’d rather not. I don’t want her to see me any differently. It would defeat the purpose.]

[Well…it’s your decision.]

* * *

_[Crimson is searching for a pet for you!]_

[Yeah I know.]

_[How do you know?]_

[I asked him to. He said he would gather intel.]

_[Aw how sweet Kuroro! And here I was thinking of getting you to hunt down a pet for me]_

[Rejected. Go hunt it on your own. I assume you found Crimson on the forums. What are you telling him?]

_[Nothing~I just told him we know each other in real life! We as in I and you as Mizu.]_

[Right.]

_[‘Just, it would be boring if we two girl-friends had the same pet you know~?’]_

[……….’Girl-friends’….]

_[Well Kuroro your other character is a girl!]_

[…It was on a whim.]

_[And you got a hot guy to fall for you!]_

[It was not my intention.]

_[But you asked him to hunt for you a cute and fluffy pet?]_

[It’s amusing to see how much he will do for me.]

_[Also because you like fluffy things!]_

[……just because my jacket has fluff on it…]

_[It’s not just your jacket, Kuroro! When you were a kid –]_

[I was a kid.]

_[Even though Crimson likes you, I still ship you and Nemesis! In fact Crimson reminds me a bit of Nemesis.]_

[It’s none of my business. And don’t compare Crimson to Nemesis.]

_[Well, that’s true. He said he didn’t care about Phantom or Nemesis.]_

[What?]

[Someone brought in Nemesis and Phantom into the conversation. He said he didn’t care about either of them.]

[…I see.]

_[Are you glad, Kuroro?]_

[Hm.]

_[But Kuroro, you might be interested in this~]_

[…What?]

* * *

"Crimson! Have you found the cute and fluffy pet for me yet?”

Mizu asked Crimson after they were relaxing after training one day.

“Ah, not yet. I’m still gathering intel.”

Crimson said with a smile.

He had, but the maps where the white fox would drop were almost always full.

With high level players as well, so he resolved to train to be high enough level to kill the monsters easily.

And when he got the pet, he would give it to her as a surprise gift.

_She would be so happy._

“It’s been a while~but alright!”

Mizu seemed to accept it, before suddenly saying.

“Speaking of that, Crimson, what do you think about Nemesis and Phantom?”

Crimson stilled.

“…Why are you asking that?”

He said slowly, and Mizu blinked at him.

“My friend told me she found you on the forums gathering intel. She said you had ‘nemesis’ in your username. And that was how the topic of Nemesis and Phantom was brought in. Why?”

Mizu asked him directly.

“…Why…are you asking about my username? It’s not a big deal. ‘Crimson’ was already taken, so I just added ‘nemesis’ at the back. Nemesis just means ‘enemy’. That’s all.”

Kurapika said, half-lying, then looked at the person opposite him.

“Why are you asking?”

Mizu just smiled at him.

“It’s nothing, I was just curious. Yeah, ‘nemesis’ just means ‘enemy’. Crimsonemesis sounds cool.”

“Yeah. I’d be the nemesis of anyone who hurts you.”

Kurapika said, remembering darkly how they had been ambushed by the Spider.

Mizu blinked like in realization.

“…Oh. Oh! Is that why? Crimson, you’re so sweet~much better than Nemesis.”

Mizu said with an amused grin, and Crimson blinked.

“You sound like you know Nemesis. Do you know him from your other account? You must be really high level…”

He pushed, and she blinked, seeming to backtrack.

“I am high level in my other account, but I don’t know Nemesis personally.”

“Do you want to?”

“Not really.”

Mizu said and Kurapika couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed.

Even though he had decided not to tell her in the present.

“I see.”

  
  
He drew back, but Mizu continued on.

“Actually, I don’t know Nemesis personally but I’ve seen him around. And my friend likes to pair us together.”

“Huh?”

“She thinks Nemesis and I will make a good couple.”

  
“…”

Kurapika just stared, his heart rate increasing a bit as he tried to think of all the female high level players he had met –

“But it’s nothing like that! I’m not interested in Nemesis at all.”

\- Only for his heart to sink a bit at her next words.

“…Right.”

Mizu nodded, oblivious to his plight.

“Yeah. I don’t even know him, so it’s impossible for me to like him.”

“I see…”

Kurapika said and Mizu looked at him.

“Are you alright, Crimson?”

Kurapika inhaled, controlling himself from revealing his identity then and there.

“…Well. Girls certainly have overactive imaginations…don’t worry, you don’t have to be with someone you don’t like or know.”

He said, and Mizu’s eyes lighted up.

“Right? I would much rather be with you.”

“…Yeah.”

Kurapika said with a smile and just like that his heart lifted up again.

“Anyway I prefer Phantom. Who do you prefer, Crimson?”

“……Phantom……”

Kurapika said lowly, and the white haired girl stared.

“Eh? You prefer Phantom too?!”

“…”

Mizu looked so happy, maybe because they had something in common.

Even though it was a misunderstanding.

  
Kurapika coughed.

“…Phantom…isn’t…bad……..”

The red haired man managed, and his companion looked pleased.

“Right? I think he’s cool.”

Kurapika wanted to bang his head on the table.

“……He…can be cool.”

  
He finally said and Mizu looked amused at him.

“But I thought you didn’t care about Phantom or Nemesis.”

“…you seem to like Phantom, so I wanted to make you happy.”

Kurapika said, bluntly honest like himself, and felt so much better.

And Mizu didn’t seem displeased either, in fact she seemed to appreciate his honesty.

“I figured. It was cute. Crimson.”

“…”

Kurapika saw now why her friend had called her sly.

“…You are sly. Asking me about Phantom and Nemesis when you already know my opinion from your friend.”

He stated bluntly but his companion didn’t look offended.

Was Mizu looking smug?

“You’re fun, Crimson. You should know by now, I’m not just an innocent girl.”

Mizu grinned mischievously and he stared into blue eyes with his green.

“I never thought you were.”

He countered and Mizu looked surprised.

“Oh. I see…..”

Mizu looked slightly abashed, and he took his chance.

“Enough about Phantom and Nemesis. As you already know, I don’t care for either of them. Though I see you prefer Phantom.”

“If I had to choose? But I don’t really care either.”

“I see…”

Kurapika said.

“…..Why don’t you care?”

He finally settled, and Mizu looked like she was thinking.

“I’m not one to look at rankings. I just do whatever I want.”

Mizu said honestly, and Crimson blinked.

“I see. I feel the same, about rankings. I don’t think it’s important, and people needlessly make a big deal out of it. I’m just here to play the game in my own way.”

Kurapika said, and Mizu nodded.

“Me too. It amuses me sometimes.”

Mizu said with a lopsided smile, almost sounding like a different person.

As Crimson looked at her resting against the tree, wondering how to continue the conversation, Mizu spoke.

“…Can I complain for a bit?”

“Alright.”

He said, slightly curious for Mizu didn’t do that often.

“…So, there’s this guy. I don’t know what he wants from me. He seems to have some sort of issue with me. Recently he confronted me and pinned me down –“

“He pinned you down?”

Kurapika growled, and Mizu blinked at him.

“Ah, not that way. In a threatening way –“

“That’s even worse.”

Mizu placed a hand on his shoulder and he blinked.

“Relax, it’s not like that.”

Kurapika inhaled to calm himself down and Mizu explained.

“We are rivals of some sort, so it’s not like that. I get why he dislikes me, I did something bad in the past. That was years ago. But recently I did something bad to him accidentally again, and he got angry and even more provocative, which led to him pinning me down.”

“…I don’t know what you did, but it was years ago. He should just let it go. And for the recent one, it was an accident right? Does he know that?”

Kurapika said logically, and Mizu blinked at him, then said contemplatively.

“…I guess he doesn’t. He probably thinks I did it to provoke him. I would tell him, but he’s always so hostile towards me, and he probably wouldn’t believe me.”

Mizu said, looking into the faraway distance as Crimson looked at her.

“You should tell him then.”

“…Yeah, if we happen to meet again. Ahh, I do my best to avoid him, but somehow I end up running into him…it’s annoying.”

Mizu said, leaning back against the tree with her hands behind her head.

“I just don’t know what he wants with me.”

“…I can confront him for you.”

Kurapika finally said and Mizu looked at him in surprise, before grinning.

“Aww, Crimson. You better not. He’s too high level.”

“I don’t care.”

“It’s fine, Crimson. This is between me and him.”

Mizu said, a slightly serious look on her face that made Crimson pause.

“…Did you make a new character to get away from him?”

He asked finally, and she chuckled.

“That was one of the benefits, but it’s not the main reason. I simply wanted a new experience in Departing World. A different class, a different look, a different kind of play. That’s all.”

Mizu said simply, and Kurapika nodded, understanding that.

He wondered if he should tell her that he had another account too, when she turned to him and smiled.

“Thanks! It felt good getting that off my chest.”

“…No problem.”

Kurapika said, and tried a smile, and Mizu blinked then looked away.

She cleared her throat, turning back to meet his green eyes.

“…I don’t usually ask this. But is there anything I can do for you in return? I don’t like owing debts.”

“…We’re friends. It’s fine.”

Kurapika said. He thought of asking for her phone number, but didn’t want to obtain it in such a manner.\

“…I’ll tell you if there’s anything you can do for me in the future.”

Kurapika said when he couldn’t think of anything, and Mizu looked pleased.

“Alright. I owe you then.”

She grinned then leaned in close conspiratorially.

“What about I hunt for you an ultra rare high level weapon with amazing stats with my other account? I could even buy it for you!”

Mizu said and raised her head, seeming proud.

Kurapika smiled in amusement, for he could do it on his own.

“Tempting, but no. Maybe I would rather have you owe me.”

He said lowly before he knew what he was saying, and only noticed at the flush on Mizu’s cheeks.

“I…see….”

“I have a feeling it will be useful for the future.”

Kurapika said smugly, not knowing how right he was.

“…Hmph…”

Mizu pouted with crossed arms.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have said that I owe you. Crimson when did you become so sly?”

Kurapika laughed and allowed himself to grin in a mischievous manner.  
  
“Perhaps I was always this way, you just didn’t notice.”

  
  
He got a light hit to his shoulder for that.

“I’m leaving!”

  
Mizu declared and Crimson followed her in amusement.

“Wait. You can’t defeat the monsters on your own.”

“Hmph. If I was in my other account, you would be so dead!”

“The monsters you mean?”

Mizu smirked.

  
“No, you. I could easily PK you.”

Mizu said and had that look of pride again and Kurapika wanted to laugh.

He settled on grinning instead.

“Maybe I’d let you.”

“You’d have no choice but to let me.”

Mizu said, so smug that Kurapika really laughed this time.

“Ha…hahahaha! Hahahaha!”

“What’s so funny?!”

Mizu demanded.

Nemesis, top player Nemesis having no choice but to let someone PK him?

He always had a choice.

He imagined the news that Nemesis had been PKed by a high level female player and couldn’t help but laugh more.

Kurapika really couldn’t help it.

He gave his best smirk, which was good enough to make Mizu start a little.

“Who said I don’t have another account either?”

“…Eh?”

Mizu said, blue eyes widening and Kurapika was even more amused.  
  
  
“Maybe I have a high level account too, maybe I’m a high level player as well……”

He trailed off, looking into Mizu’s surprised eyes before saying.

“…or maybe not.”

“…”

Mizu’s lips seemed to purse, before she smirked back.

“Oh? I’m much more high level than you think. No matter who you are, you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Mizu challenged, standing opposite him, but it only made Kurapika more amused.

“And so would I be…if I have a high level account.”

Mizu frowned, looking like she wanted to shove her hands into her pockets, but there were no pockets in the mage outfit.

“…..Well! Even if you do have a high level account, I told you my friend likes to pair me with Nemesis right? So, I’m around players of _Nemesis’s_ level range! Ha, you can’t beat that!”

Mizu said and looked the most proud she had so far, and Kurapika really _really_ wanted to tell her, that _he, Crimson, was Nemesis…._ just to see her expression.

He restrained himself with his self-control, settling for joyful laughter instead, since it was so funny, and Mizu looked so cute –

“Don’t laugh at me…! Crimson…!”

Right, right he was Crimson. Kurapika laughed.

Crimsonemesis.

Kurapika dissolved into laughter again.

“Ha-hahahahaha! Hahahahahaha!”

“Crimsoooooon!!”

  
He was going to fall to the ground in laughter at this rate.

“Right…if you are around players of Nemesis’s level, then I’m around players of Phantom’s level.”

Kurapika smirked because he actually was, _Phantom’s rival himself_ , but of course Mizu didn’t know that.

Mizu frowned at him.

“Hah? Now you’re definitely bluffing. Phantom is the same level as Nemesis, they’re the top 2 players who have reached max level!”

“I know, which is why I said it.”

“On the other hand, I really am around players of Nemesis’s level range you know? In fact, I’m –“

Mizu paused, a surprised expression coming onto her face.

“…I had too much fun…”

“Hm?”

“I almost…”

“What?”

Kurapika asked, sensing the atmosphere had changed, and Mizu coughed and looked to the side.

“…I like you, but don’t tease me too much okay? I might actually PK you with my other account and you wouldn’t even know.”

  
Mizu said, her voice changing slightly, and Kurapika would have noticed but his mind was focused on her first words.

“…Right…”

He said dazedly, and Mizu’s eyebrows furrowed at him.

“Are you alright, Crimson?”

Kurapika cleared his throat in his character as Crimson.

“I’m fine. And, you almost revealed your high level player name didn’t you? Tell me.”

He said, feeling a sense of déjà vu as Mizu responded.

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to.”

Mizu said almost childishly.

Kurapika blamed Phantom’s words for what happened next.

He walked calmly towards her, and at her curious expression, leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

“Tell me.”

Mizu started, and because they were so close, she tripped him up too.

But this time, he knew he was going to fall, so he reached out his hands to stabilize himself, his palms landing on the ground on either side of her head.

“Are you alright?”

“…”

_“You know. Pinning me to the ground like this……is a position you should be in with the girl you like, right?”_

Kurapika didn’t know why Phantom’s words came to him then, as he was somehow in the position with he girl he liked.

It was all Phantom’s fault.

Not that he actually really blamed Phantom this time.

He was just staring for a while, at the beautiful face and blue eyes which did not remind him of Phantom’s –

\- Though unlike with Phantom, he couldn’t touch her hands. His heart was racing but unlike with Phantom when it was racing with adrenaline, this was different –

“…you’re too close.”

  
Mizu finally spoke, her voice low in a way he had never heard before.

_“Get off me.”_

Phantom’s voice echoed in his mind, but Kurapika was already drawing away.

“Sorry.”

He said, holding out his hand.

Mizu just looked at him, ignoring his outstretched hand, getting up and dusting the mage outfit off.

Kurapika let his hand fall to his side as he looked at her.

“…Should we go kill monsters now?”

  
Kurapika said after a silence and Mizu looked at him with a ‘is that the best you can do’ look.

“…Anyway, I’m not going to tell you.”

She replied finally, then muttered out loud.

  
“This is the second time I got pinned down…”

Right.She had been pinned down by the guy she didn’t like. Perhaps it had brought about a bad memory for her.

Kurapika reminded himself of that, but then it brought a bad memory for him too.

How he had tripped and fallen with Phantom.

A guy he didn’t like too.

“You were the one who tripped.”

  
He found himself saying before he knew, annoyed, and Mizu countered.

“You were the one who whispered near my ear.”

“I didn’t know it would make you trip.”

“Well now you know.”

  
Kurapika inhaled, so annoyed at Phantom, at his memory with Phantom, when Mizu spoke in a softer voice.  
  


“No one’s really gotten so close to me before. It’s a surprise.”

Mizu said, and unlike Phantom, she didn’t seem to want to get into an argument with him.

Her blue eyes stared at him as if trying to bring him into the present.

Why did Phantom have to have blue eyes?

He really shouldn’t be reminded of Phantom when he was with the girl he liked.

“…It’s a surprise for me too. I thought with your personality, you would be popular.”

Kurapika said with a level tone and Mizu looked at him.  
  


“Hm. Maybe it’s not my real personality.”

Kurapika blinked. He thought for a while on it then decided.

“Well, that doesn’t matter. You’re you.”

“…”

“Anyway, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Mizu was silent for a bit, then spoke.

“…It’s fine. Unlike him, you apologized.”  
  
Mizu said and smiled.

Kurapika realized she was talking about the rival guy who provoked her.

He really would like to find that guy and teach him a lesson, but Mizu already told him not to.

Kurapika scratched his head as he thought of what to say.

“…Anyway, why don’t we put training on hold? I’ll treat you to something good at that popular café in Starlight City.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Ice cream? Pudding? You like pudding right?”

“Alright, well that will certainly make up for your blunder earlier.”

“Our blunder.”

  
Mizu tilted her head, then nodded with a smile.

“I see… _our_ blunder.”

Mizu acknowledged.

Kurapika blinked, then continued on.

  
“Also, we might be able to see cute and fluffy pets around in Starlight City. Maybe even cool, evolved ones, since it’s a popular destination for pros.”

“None as pro as me.”

Mizu said and Kurapika grinned.

“Right. None as pro as you. You win.”

He conceded, and unlike with the guy he always fought with, it didn’t feel like a loss.

Especially not when those blue eyes were lighting up again.

“Of course. I always win.”

Kurapika just chuckled, but Mizu didn’t seem offended.

They walked along the grasslands towards the nearby city where they would be able to teleport to Starlight City.

“Hey Crimson?”

“Hm?”

“I want to explore this world more.”

“What do you mean?”

  
Mizu raised her gaze to the orange sky.

“Playing another character…I realized I haven’t really seen this world. In my other account, I was always training, keeping on top. And I don’t exactly have people close to me to explore the world with.”

Mizu confessed, her blue eyes on the orange sky.

“What about your friend?”

“That friend I know in real life? …With her, it’s more like I’m being dragged around places…”

Mizu sighed, her hand to her forehead.

“I see.”

Kurapika said.

He thought of his own experience as Nemesis.

He had friends to explore the world with, and they had seen the world together.

But that was so long ago.

When a player reached the top tier, it became more about staying on top.

Not losing out to others.

He had reached the maximum level, obtained top grade equipment, so he didn’t have to worry.

And because of his reputation, in a sense, there was no one who would dare to usurp him.

The status quo had already been established. With Nemesis as one of the top two players.

  
  
But then the game had become boring, when he had already accomplished everything.

There were only events to look forward to.

And as much as he hated to admit it, his rivalry with Phantom.

He didn’t like Phantom, but rivalry did make things interesting.

Having someone else who had reached maximum level like him, who was on the same level as him.

Who could be a challenge to him.

He thought of that time he had spent together with Phantom at the fountain because their pets wanted to spend time with each other.

It was one of the few times he really looked around at the city, the scenery.

And the people of varying levels.

Their different equipment, different clothes.

Different faces, different appearances.

Of course, they got people staring at them, but at least it wasn’t like that time when people had come to ask them for their autograph.

“Crimson?”

  
Mizu’s voice drew him out of his thoughts, and he returned to the present moment.

“…Let’s reach level 50 first, then we can go sightseeing.”

“What? But I want to go sightseeing now.”

Mizu said, and Crimson spoke.

“I like to train. It gives me a sense of accomplishment.”

“…Well, I already have my main character. So you can train on your own!”

Mizu decided, and Crimson grinned.

“Right. Maybe if I train on my own I’ll be way ahead of you and I’ll even reach the level of your high level character? Then you can play your original character with me.”

“Haha. That’s impossible~”

Mizu laughed, and Kurapika smiled as he looked at her.

_I really like this person._

He looked forward to the day he would meet her in her original character.

And when he would be able to meet the person he liked in real life.

But for now, this was fine.

He was content exploring the world.

With someone who saw him for who he was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so ironic I amuse myself. 
> 
> This chapter took 3 months, but it's extra long. I just didn't have inspiration to write. I thought I was losing interest in the story. I tend to do that, lose interest in stories, it's like it's only the beginning where I'm really inspired. 
> 
> But I wrote again and it made me feel happy despite the complicated things going on with my life. I just enjoy writing about this fantasy world.
> 
> If you love this story, do tell me what you liked or loved with a comment. It would give me encouragement to write. Life gets in the way sometimes and I forget about my stories I love. So knowing people still love my story is encouraging. 
> 
> The ending of this chapter felt like the ending of the story. But it's not the end, maybe end of an arc? For this story I didn't really envision it in arcs, I'm just writing whatever I want. 
> 
> A scene I want to write is of Phantom and Nemesis in a cafe because their pets wanted to go there and they're so annoyed lol. Either as a oneshot spinoff or here in this story, I don't know. Because Kurapika was thinking of exploring the world and Phantom being his equal so why not explore the world with Phantom?? (In HxH manga too, because Kurapika's original goal as a kid is to have an exciting adventure and explore the world, I found the similarity between this AU and canon quite interesting)
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
